Ice And Blood 4: Get Out Alive
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Sequal to 'The Red'. Maki has once again returned and the portal has reopened. Yet again, trouble occurs, but a loss will occur...a FATAL loss...
1. No Words For This

_**I'm free and alive, nobody's going to stop me from being happy and I WILL find happiness soon.**_

_**I have a feeling you're not going to miss much, seeing I'm just a depressing ball of meat, but hey, the next time you see me, I swear I will be happier than this; I will be the happiest person alive…just like Amma.**_

_**"GET BACK HERE PRCKS!" Kaki screams.**_

_**I sigh. Scratch that; when I'm dead, I'll be the happiest person. Eh, what can I say, I have Kaki around.**_

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**No Words For This**

One simple thing, my sister LOVES Elfen Lied. You know my sister, Kaki? You should if you've read (or stalked me) 'My Patch of Ice and Blood' (which hurts like heck), 'No More Sorrow' (ugh), and 'The Red'. No complaints since I met Zero Kiryu! EEP! FCK YOU! *Clear throat* Sorry, I'm just happy. *Clear throat* *Repeat ten times*.

"You okay?" Yuki Hishino, my probable best friend, asks, munching on Twizzlers.

"Oh God I think it went down-" I cough harshly "-WRONG-ACK-PIPE!"

Kaki, being the btch she is, just keeps sitting in front of the television watching Elfen Lied with all her Elfen Lied manga by her side (talk about obsessed). Yuki, for one, is _nice _enough to jerk the required area for me to hack up the red 'plastic' candy onto the floor. "Ew..." she blinks.

"Maki-chan," Nana blinks. "Don't you miss Vanessa-san and Rosa-san?"

I sigh. They disappeared, alright? I guess Mi took them back. I honestly tried. I gave all my characters equal food rations, not too much or too little. But you know Nana, she _doesn't let things go._ I pat her head. "Yeah, but who doesn't?"

"ME!"

We all jump and turn to Il. Quartzflies up to her, Mina busy scolding Annie for drawing on 'your royal highness' in her sleep. Utau comes in, the person behind her making me throw myself into the closet cabinet. As I shake with Nana and Quartz clinging to my shoulders someone taps on the wood.

"Aw, Maki-koi!" Ikuto Tsykiyomi, my perverted boyfriend, whines. "Don't be shy!"

"ZERO, GET YOUR AS IN HERE!" I shriek.

Yes, I mean Zero Kiryu. Sadly, he's unconscious on the couch by what Nana tells me. "Do we have to stay in here?" Quartz squeaks.

I nod. I wince as another 'Amma memory' breaks through. It's been a _month_ since you last saw me, so you can't imagine what I mean by they are becoming more frequent. _"Umma! Umma!"_ I cry.

_Her eyes flutter and stare at the orange sky with red clouds."Erp? Sorry, but I don't think we're precisely in Kansas anymore."_

_I roll my eyes. "Come on! The soldiers might catch us!"_

_"Let them. We were fated to die some time."_

It's actually ridiculous I actually _thought_ like _that_. I hear Ikuto chuckle and he jiggles the knob. "Maki~" he coons. "Oh Maki-koi~".

"Utau, how are you _related_ to _that_?" I snap.

I can just tell he's pouting. "That's not nice, Maki-ko-"

I hear a gun cock. "Step. Away. From. The. Cabint."

I smile and shoot out, tackling Zero. "Thank you, Zero~" I sing.

Ikuto growls and Utau stares at her watch blankly. "Il, El, we have to go to Amu's." They walk for the door. "Ikuto, behave."

"Yeah, yeah..." Ikuto cracks his knuckles.

"You _really_ think _you _can threathen _me_?" Zero laughs, patting my head.

"Maki," Yuki sighs, "go in the room with Kaki."

I nod and Yoru, Nana, Quartz, Kiuie (Zero), Mina, and Annie follow me into the Living Room, where Kaki smiles at the screen. Don't be fooled, folks. Lucy is busy torturing Nana. I sigh and pat her head as crashes and cracks are heard from...the kitchen, yes. Yoru huffs and exchanges glances with Kiuie. "Sometimes I wonder about their taste in women..." Kiuie reads Yoru's mind (origanally 'Your').

I glare. "Watch it..."

"Yeah!" Nana defends. "Maki-chan is nice!"

"ANNIE!" I roar.

"EEP!"

"STOP FCKING DRAWING ON MY FACE!"

_**Lilium**_

"Owie!" I cry. "That hurts!"

"Stop squirming then," Mack and Jus sigh.

"Her fault for not cutting up the knee-pits," Kaki shrugs indifferently, still watching Elfen Lied.

"I bet that Lucy is nicer than you," Zero huffs at her.

"Why, thank you Emo dck."

"Hey," Amu huffs. "Can we worry about one girl at a time?"

Ikuto rubs my back up and down as Mack tries to remove the glass from my knee and _I _am taking the glass out of the thigh. Yuki is on my right, sighing, "This is what you get when you chase Annie."

I start throwing a baby's fit. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Ikuto kisses the top of my head, making Zero glare at him. Ikuto cares more about me, though, than Zero. "Calm down, Maki-koi. I'll get you some ice cream after this, okay?"

I pout and nod. Jeez, at _least_ let me be in my whiny relm for a minute. Kaki turns, popcorn in hand. "Maki-onee-cha," she blinks, "can we go to Elfen Lied through that portal thingy?"

I shrug. "Possible, seeing we're still connected with Zero and Yuuki and Mr. Dorkula."

Zero chuckles. Utau huffs and turns to Amu. "Amu, where did the characters go?"

Amu looks around. "No idea..."

"MAKI!"

I gasp and stand, Mack being pushed back. "Quartz?" I call, running two feet before tripping.

Ikuto comes over. "Hey! Don't moce, you're still cut up!"

Quartz and Nana rush down. "It's the portal...

...IT'S IN YOUR ROOM!"


	2. Diclonius

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Diclonius**

After Ikuto finally gets up to my room (yes, carrying me to the glass's will), we can _all_ see the creepy, two-dimensional portal floating, not moving, just exsisting. Zero blinks. "That's a portal alright, but..." Yuki and amu poke it. It's stiff n' stuck. The Vampire Knight portal had swirling red and crimson colors. This...is just _stiff_. Rep-pink and dark-pink are swirled, yes, but they're frozen. "This can't be..." Amu blinks.

I glare at Kaki. "You kinxed it."

She scoffs. "_Me? _What did _I _do?"

"Murder, she wrote," Utau rolls her eyes.

"Kaki," Zero blinks, you did wonder about this Elfen Lied portal."

"How do you know this is it?" she snaps.

"Hey," Amu gasps, "I think someone's in here!"

Ikuto gently sets me to my feet and helps me over to the portal. I glance in and sure enough, I see Amma and Umma, but they're not frozen.

They're on the other side.

They smile at the sight of me and wave. "Maki-san!" Amma calls. "You're here!"

"Or there," Umma giggles.

Zero faces us. "Okay, so we have two..."

"Diclonius," Yuki huffs.

"That are obviously waiting for Kia and fck face."

Kaki smirks at me. "Oh please," I hiss.

Ikuto stares at it. "How do we get it to-"

_Lucy herself comes up. _"Hello."

Amma sighs. "Sorry, but we can't stay long. Can you accept Lucy for now?"

Kaki squeals, making Lucy laugh. "Yes! OH FCK YOU ZERO! I'm meeting a real role model!"

Zero huffs. "Okay, but who goes and _how does it start?_"

Lucy touches her portal and it starts to spark. "Kia, Kia, Hishino, Kesler, and..."

...Hinamori?"

Ikuto sighs and kisses my head. "I'll find a way to get there," he whispers. "I promise Maki-koi." (Origanally Maki-koit. I am now a Koit).

I blush and smile. "I know...I-Ikuto-koi." (Why can't _he _be the 'koit'?).

He pecks my hazel head and Kaki touches the portal. Nothing. "Maki-onee-cha," Kaki calls. "You try."

I touch it and thunder growls, the red-pink and dark-pink swirling violently. Sparks shoot out and I close my eyes as cold trails my back.

_**Lilium**_

_Where the fck..._WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO ME? I CAN'T SE-oh, now I can. Sure, a sunset is hazy at first, but once my eyes adjust, I can tell that the clouds are anime, not real.

Holy sht I did it again.

Why is it every time I go into an anime, I black out? I rub my eyes and look to see Kaki just waking up. The main problem is that _every egg is with us_. If we _are_ really is Elfen Lied, we desperately need to keep our own egg. "Uhh...Maki, you alive?"

"Yeah," I groan, sitting up. "Well, at least the glass disappeared."

Kaki hauls me up and we look at the trees surrounding us. "We saw Lucy, yet..."

"Where _is _she?" I finish.

"FREEZE!" Kaki and I whip our heads to see a rail. We run over and look down to lights, tanks, soldiers, and a lone eighteen-year-old sitting on a sidewalk curb. She has an ordinary black cap and pink hair, a white tank top not tucked into baggy black pants. She has black and red combat boots...wait...they're black with _blood_ soaking the bottoms! She's eating something...looks like your average pocky box.

"What am I doing?" she snaps. "I'm just waiting..."

Kaki tugs my sleeve, so I dare to look. "Lucy," she mouths.

Well, that _was _what Lucy was wearing. "Waiting? Look, put your hands up and surrender now before we take you back by force!"

She just...keeps eating pocky. Odd. "What the fck?" Kaki gasps. "She isn't even fighting!"

I squint and cassie pops out of her egg. She yawns and rubs her big eyes. "Yo, yo, what egg is cooking?"

"Must be Lucy..." I whisper. "Maybe she really wants to be someone?"

"Hey, ever heard that twins usually act a lot alike?" Lucy munches her pocky loudly, directing at the soldier with the quarter-bitten treat. "Honestly, I think that's bull."

"That's because it _is_," Kaki and I hiss together.

"LUCY!" the soldier cocks his gun.

"What am I doing?" she shrugs. "I haven't killed a soul in _five months_ since you _shot my horns off_. Be glad they grew back."

Kaki and I curse. So this is past the anime, not even the manga. In the manda, she was resurrected into twins. I believe the names were Lilium and Kaede. Could be wrong (origanally 'wrond'). Hidu, Quartz, and Nana hatch and beam at Lucy. I can tell Hidu has an entirely different excuse for doing so. I take a step forward and...

CRACK!

Kaki face-palms. Yep I did it. Lucy tilts her head a bit. "Yo, if you're soldiers, remember I will kill you on mark."

Annie and Su come out. "What's up?" Cassie waves.

"Something wrong?" Annie asks innocently.

"Where's Amu-cha-desu?" Su asks.

I swallow a truck load of salive. Level E vampires, Ikuto frenching mee, anything but _this_. I...I can't _think_.

"THREE!" the soldier yells.

Lucy sighs. "Dude, save the countdown for when I'm bored."

I raise a brow. "She seems pretty bored to me."

Kaki huffs. "She's _indifferent, depressed_."

Annie and Cassie sit on my shoulders, making my body feel like ten tons as I slightly lean against the rail. "Number 24 is with you, huh? another soldier demands.

_Number 2...AMMA! _"No," Lucy blinks. "Haven't seen her since 7 A.M."

_She's stepping closer as frost tears our of my lips. My abdomen is bleeding. The voices...they won't...stop..._Jeez. Amma's memories aren'tt peachy. "We need to get Lucy out!" Annie squeaks.

Kaki forces all characters but our own into their eggs and shoves them into a black school bag with skulls and 'Lucy isn't bad' tags on the zippers. "Jeez Hidu, can you get a grasp on the character Cassie has sensed?"

She shakes her head, but Quartz comes up. "Maki needs to get down there," she explains. "She needs to get close enough so the ice halo gets a readins so to speak."

I never knew she was _actually _smart, but eh, who is? I inhale deeply and hold it, setting a foot on the wall. The X-Negative prickles along the spine and the halo shimmers. I shut my eyes and balance my other foor onto the stone. It's just a sloping hill with grass. Not bad right? This is just a matter of not alarming Lucy and getting my head ripped off. Yet again, she _should _recognize me. She saw me through the portal!

The halo dimly glows and in the center shows a ghostly image of a Lucy's-hair-pink egg with a red rose in the center, the leaves flwexing like muscles. When it fades, Nana and Quartz rest on my shoulders. "Now what?" I hiss.

"Say hi," Nana smiles.

"Say what?" I gap at their utter stupidity.

"Hi," Quartz repeats.

"I got that," I hiss. "It means 'what crack are you smoking'!"

"We're characters, so we don't smoke," Quartz giggles.

A fairly sized sweat-drop appears. Yep. This is anime. "NOT what I meant."

Lucy sighs and stands. "You bore me."

The gun is bent into a cube, but I can _see the vectors!_ He cowers...

...but he's spared!


	3. Realization

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Realization**

"Jeez," Lucy slumps back on the curb. "Give me some entertainmet during the wait!"

Kaki skids down the hill with the characters. "She's sure acting like Bando."

I start walking over. "L-Lucy?"

She turns and..._smiles_. "Finally! Were you guys hiding up there?"

She directs a long finger to the stone rail. Kaki nods. "Well, you seemed busy," Kaki jerks her head to the _tanks_ and _soldiers _and _lights_ all directed at _a diclonius queen and twin X-Negative bearers._ Lucy shrugs. "Eh, they ain't important."

_Ain-ooh, she missed some school, huh? _I shrug it off. She _could_ just be...changing. Trying to be like any kid. "Yeah, sure, uh-huh yep, totally," I nod.

"HEY!" We turn to _NONE OTHER THAN BANDO. _"Horned freak, who's tweedle de and dumb?"

I stare at the gun and I feel the X-Negative coat my spine with _more_ ice (remember how Ikuto had to...shove it up there?). I shudder (from the memory) and I feel something poke the inside of my shirt. I turn to nothing. "Hey!" Kaki yells. "Who are you callin' dumb?"

_"S-stay away!"_

I grip my head. Jeez Louise! Now? _She comes close. I feel my vectors line themselves with...ice? She kneels in front of me, covering her bare chest with her arms and her expression is unreadable due to the stupid head mask. She reached for my abdomen and poked it once, ice shooting out to wrap around her wrist. She simply used a vector to break it off and stands, striking my abdomen hard with a vector. I fade into a world of pink, a black egg with an 'X' hovering. "WHY!"_

Spider ice legs shoot out from behind my back, Bando backing up one and soldiers immediately screaming and running. "FCK!" I curse. "Why? Just why now God?"

Some ready their guns and fire. Lucy defends all three of us with vectors. "Run!" she demands. "I'll hold them off!"

Now what do you think I make Kaki do?

_**Lilium**_

"What...the...FCK!" Kaki scolds me. "Lucy could be dead thanks to-"

"You sure have a lot of confidence," I spit (literally).

""Girls?" We look up from the spit-covered dirt to Mack. "Have you seen Jus?"

Kaki tackles him. "MACK!"

"OOMPH! H-Hey!" he blinks, blushing.

I'm blinking to, but fromconfusion. _Ring-ring_ goes my phone and I nearly drop it at the caller.

Ikuto.

I hurriedly press the call button. "Ikuto?"

"-e-y." I can feel his smirk. "-ow-yo-ing?"

I blink. "Ow yoing?"

"NO!" he roars, making me flinch. "SORRY, BUT i-utt WHEN I DON'T YELL!"

I nod. "Ah. Nicce to know. Hey, you here yet?"

"NO, BUT-HEY!"

I giggle. I know it's Zero trying to get him to stop yelling. "Zero, let Ikie-koi yell."

"Yeah! LET IKIE-KOI YELL!"

I cover my mouth to prevent from bursting into laughter. Kaki rolls her eyes and turns to Mack, handing Jus's egg to him as I listen to Zero and Ikuto argue. Let's just say I _think _he's got the yelling down.

"YOU LITTLE FCKER PUNK AS CCK!"

Yep, just a bit. I hear panting and turn to Lucy in the flesh, 100% there. "K, so who's going to be explaining why 24 told me to watch you."

Mack waves. "Me. I'm Mack Kesler. You see, Maki and Kaki here are something called _character bearers_."

Nana flies up to Lucy's face. "We're the characters!"

Due to Nana's habit of sitting in front of the nose tip, Lucy has to cross her eyes. "Okay, what's your name?"

Wow. She's a _LOT_ cooler than I'd thought she'd be. "Nana!" said character cheers. "I'm Maki's first what-she-wants-to-be!"

Quartz flies next to Nana. "I'm Quartz! The second character Maki has!"

"Quartzite."

"It's Quartz, Nana!"

I grab both and make sure to cover their mouths. "Sorry. It's Quartz. Called Quartzite for punishment. Now characters are who you want to be and, rare though, some two-character bearers have an ice cube _in _the abdomen called X-Negative. There are multiple stages, in which a twin comes out at the second along with an ice ring out of the abdomen. I'm on stage three, ice spine and halo. Amma, or 24, has this. Her characters have probably not hatched."

She nods. "So...these little characters are who you want to be..."

Kaki glomps her waist, much to _everyone's _immediate discomfort. "Ask us anything if you wait, of royal leader!"

"She's on crack," I mouth at Lucy.

She holds me the thumbs-up. "Okay, where do they..._come_...from?"

Kaki and Mack stare at me as I stare at them. Kus hatches with a medical book labeled _Character Medical. _"Hello! I'm Jus, Mack's character. Now, we are heart eggs. Not the types parasites leave behind," she ass when Lucy opens her mouth, closing it again. "After you finally realize who you want to be and accept it, when the next time you wake up, an egg is...there. The process that reads in this book is detailed enough, so..." she hovers to Lucy and makes the book grow, ultimately dropping it in Lucy's outstretched hands. "You have one, and...what's her name?"

"Are you _all _girls?" Lucy blinks.

"Mack isn't," Quartz sucks her thumb.

She chuckles. "No," I answer. "Now that I think about it..."

"What's up?" Cassie and Hidu fly over.

I blink. "Everyone is _off._"

"Wha-" they all start.

I wave a hand. "Kaki and I have X-Negative. Mack has a _girl _character. Amu has _four_. Yuki has _X-essense_." They're all silent. "Why is every off person here?"

Nana glomps my right face-cheek while Quartz glomps the left. "Don't worry Maki-cha!" they cry. "It's alright!"

Lucy smiles (getting creepy...). "Okay, let's go to the inn. I hope Nana hasn't burned my room down."

_**Lilium**_

She pushes the slide open. "I'm home!" she calls.

"Oh Lucy," Yuka (who else can it be) sets down a flower pot. "...More?"

"More what?" Lucy scoffs. "These are just some friends."

"That's what Nana and Mayu said," Yuka huff. "I swear those two girl-h-hey!"

Kaki and I are panting, staring in the kitchen to Amu, Yuki, Mayu, and a sulking Nana, now blinking at us. "AMU! YUKI! YOU STUPID BTCHES!" we scold. "WHERE THE FCK WERE YOU?"

"Excuse me."

I look down at my phone. It's _still _on! I lift it to myu ear and laughing nervously, "H-hey Mommy..."

"Lan-gu-age," she syllablizes before hanging up.

I turn it off and suddenly Mack's shoving both of us into the room. "Okay, Yuka said we ALL stay here until Kota come back."

Oh THIS is going to be GREEAAT!

**REVIEW.**


	4. Kidz

**I screwed up. Sorry.**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Kidz**

As we sit in silence, Lucy is _also _shove in. "Hey! I'm not a preteen!" she complains.

"Someone has to watch them while I look for Kota!" Yuka escuses, the front slide shutting.

Lucy jerks the knob. "Don't tell me we're stuck and we have to eat each other!" Yuki and Kaki exclaim.

"Crack," Mack and I whisper to Nana and Mayu, who nod with apparent agreement.

Lucy huffs and sits. "We're stuck, but _NOBODY IS EATING THE OTHER!" _She scolds specifically at Yuki dumping salt on my unwillingly stretched out arm. Lucy face-palms and, for the first time in my life, I see a tick mark on her head. "Okay, why don't we get some things out of the way?"

"I want to go first!" Yuki cheers.

"Sure," Mayu smiled. "As long as you explain the...little people."

"Maki," Amu tugs my sleeve, "have you seen-"

Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia all burst out. "AMU-CHA!"

Mina and Annie burst out of Kaki's bag as well. "Yuki!" Annie cheers.

"Hello followers!" Mina laughs triumphly.

"Aw!" Mayu and Nana squeal. "A Queen! I bet everyone of the little people follow you!" Nana grins.

Mina, being Mina, nods. Yuki starts blabbing about herself, Merlin the unicorn, Nick William, and X-Essence, along with Guardian Characters aided by Mack and Jus. She also introduces us. Amu twists to Lucy as Yuki rambles. "Do you have a character, Lucy?" she asks.

Lucy points to me and I nod. Dia flies to Lucy and smiles brightly. "Hello! I'm Dia!"

"Hey," Lucy waves once. "I'm Lucy."

Su comes next to Dia. "I'm Su! Nice to meet you Lucy!"

Miki skids to a stop in mid-hover. "I'm Miki."

Ran pops up from behind Lucy, letting out some form of squeal, so Lucy jumps. "I'm Ran! I'm glad we meet you now instead of never!"

"You're..." Lucy blinks.

"Happy?" my characters and I laugh nervously.

"And that's why my mom blew up my impendix!" Yuki finishes.

"Y-Yuki," Amu laughs, "why don't we let-"

"Hey..." Nana blinks at her lap. "Do you have to be _asleep_ to get an egg?"

We all look in her lap or pulled up skirt, to a lavender egg with a book wearing armor. Lucy laughs and Mayu raises a brow. "She wants to be defensive by smarts?" she blinks.

"No!" Hidu and Cassie grown. "Alli is the wish to be strong _and _smart!"

Nana smiles. "Yay~"

Lucy slumps and crosses her arms. "Feh," she scoffs, "just an egg."

Amu and Mack exchange glances before the slide opens to Kota and Yuka. You know, sometimes I think this horror anime is going to end up killing me. This is the third time _today. _"Hey," Kota waves. "Okay, we've decided to let you girls and boy stay, but only on certain ru-"

Yuki, Amu, and i cover his mouth. "SHUT IT!" Yuki hisses. "Kaki goes _beserk _on that 'r' word!"

Lucy, Nana, Mayu, Yuka, and the characters all glance at Kaki, who, with Hidu and Cassie, is whistling innocently. Kota nods and we let his mouth go. "Okay, expectation," he corrects. "One, no fighting."

"Kaki's going to be kicked out in 3...2...1..." Yuki waits. We turn to impatient Kaki. "Okay, so I'm a _bit _off..."

"Two, your willing to share roo-"

Kaki glomps Lucy's left arm. "CALLED IT!"

Amu and I shake our heads along with the characters, each of our heads having a sweat-drop. "Jeez..."

As Lucy stares at the heart-infested Kaki with (^^) eyes, Kota resumes. "Three, some of you are going to have to _work_ so we can _afford _all the incoming food. Four, any more friends and I will snap unless someone goes, understand?"

We nod and write our names on paper. We put them in hidu's enlarged top hat (courtesy of Miki) and Mack picks out the first. "Kaki, Nana, and Amu," he sighs.

Yuki energetically goes next, picking out only two. "Kota and Yuka!"

I rapidly shove the hat to Lucy before she decapitates Merlin's only witness. She huffs and draws out wo again. "Mayu, Yuki."

Lucy and I glance at each other; we're the last ones left. I gulp and scratch the back of my neck. "Nana, Quartz, you tired?" They nod, so I stand and bow. "I'll be going to bed."

"See you in the morning subject!" Mina places fists on hips and nods proudly.

I slump upstairs and stop in front of two doors across one another. One says 'Nyuu' while one says 'Lucy'. I shove through the 'Lucy' one and blink. For one, there are two navy sleeping mats, an oak dresser maybe Ami Hinamori's height, a music box to top that, and a single stack of Vampire Knight manga, one Inuyasha manga to top that! I hear footsteps and I'm shoved to the side. Lucy enters with a sort of _off _expression.

"What?" she shrugs.

Nana and Quartz fumble with the eggs in my pocket. "Rosa and Vanessa..." they whine.

I sigh and thwack their foreheads, making them sommersault backwards in haver. "They're gone, nothing I can do!" I snap.

"Wait," Lucy holds up her left pointing finger, "who's gone?"

"Two characters Maki-cha was looking after," Nana explains.

"They just disappeared!" Quartz cries.

I blink. "Hey guys," I whisper, "you remember a month ago in January where we had the you know in the actual you know?"

They exchange glances and I'm _super _glad they got that. "Kaki. The bag?"

Oh, so _she _has the Manga. That would explain it. Lucy huffs and sits down on a mat with a pink pillow with slight blood stains. She whips off the cap and kicks off the bloody boots, resting back on the blue. "You're confusing," she mutters, closing her eyes.

"It's called being a kid," I shrug, also resting back and closing my eyes. Yet that doesn't mean I instantly went deaf.

I hear her shift a bit. "Okay, so Guardian character...let's assume Calli. If you're there, can you please come out? I don't want to be left out any more. I want to show them I can be happy with a character to. Besides, I doubt you'd want to be cooped up in _me_."

Nana and Quartz poke my face. "Maki-cha," they whisper.

"Yeah," I mutter, "an egg's going to come in the morning."

_**Lilium**_

I hear screaming. I shoot up and look bothways to someone shaking my shoulder as if to rip it off. "Maki! Look!" Lucy shrieks much like Nyuu.

It's no wonder where Nyuu came from. I rub my eyes and blink at the egg that I saw yesterday in the center of my halo. "Wow."

"I KNOW!" she cheers. "My wish came true for once!"

As she cheers, I smile. I shrug and stand, Nana cheering. Quartz cheering, and me cheering. Eh, Lucy and I are just being kids again, or younger kids, because we're both deprived.

We walk downstairs with 'Joker smiles' to see only Nana, Mayu, Yuki, and Amu. "Where-" I start.

"Kaki and Mack are working. Yuka and Kota walking," they all shrug.

Lucy smiles. "Okay, so why don't we do something to?" she laughs. "It's Sunday!"

They all stare and Lucy glares. I laugh and Dia comes up. "You're confident," she giggles.

Lucy nods with her smile, the beautiful smile she should always have. "Yeah, I guess."

The egg wobbles and sooner or later we're all walking Wonta.

Man is that a chore.

Eh, who cares? We're just kids anyways!


	5. 24 plus 24 and a half equals X Negative

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**24+24 1/2=X-Negative**

Third day, second walk for Wonta: "EEP! MAKI'S MAD! MAKI MAD!"

"ANNIE!" I chase her. "STOP USING ME AS A CANVAS!"

(Man she draws on me a lot). Lucy is laughing (she never giggles thank God) and holding Wonta's leash, a gray shirt and black sweats caked with mud and her black boots with the addition of worm guts. So ellegant is out sweat-stenched attire. I wince and hold my head (REALLY?-!-?)

Water. I cough and I see an unconscious Lucy in water along with a third Diclonius a ring of ice around the center. I look down to just that and figure this must be Umma. A flash pricks my head of a girl, black hair and brown eyes, being pinned to the tile floor of a bathroom by a midnight haired boy, a knife not far from her open hand.

"Hey!" Lucy shakes my shoulders. "Are you okay, Maki?"

I blink and nod. "Uh...do you know where Amma is?"

Lucy shrugs. "Went off after I saw you guys in the portal."

Odd.

Lilium

"Some rice, some chicken, some curry..." Lucy mutters as she picks up the ingredients.

I tap my foot on the ground and tug on the tye-dye hippee shirt. Someone pokes my back and I turn to an elderly woman. "Hi," I wave. "Something you need?"

She nods. "I have a grandchild waiting for me, do you by chance know her?"

I blink. SO FCKING OBVIOUS. "Um...is she Amma?"

"Yes! Pink hair?" I nod. "Oh that's my little granchild. Too bad her mother never accepted her..."

The scientest Umma called a traitor! "Is she here?"

"I told her to meet me. I'm surprised her mother let her on the phone after hiding her for seven years..."

"Grandma?"

we turn to Amma, wearing a pink sundress with Umma not far in a navy sundress. "Amma! Umma!" I gasp.

They squint. "Maki!" they cheer, glomping me. Annie scribbled on their faces 'welcome' and 'Maki meanie'. That I snatch her for. Amma sees Lucy and beams, actually anime stars for eyes. "LUCY!"

"GAH!" Lucy cries as she's glomped to the ground by none other.

Grandmother Amma or whatever giggles. "Amma has always been like that. You must be Umma!"

Amma is pried off by me and she beams. "You're the other X-Negative! OH! You have little characters!"

I sweat-drop, making Nana come out of her egg and Annie laughs. "Maki isn't my owner," she squeaks. "Yuki-chan is!"

"Who?"

"A friend," I shrug. "She asked me to walk Annie. Nana is the purple and Quartz is-"-I pick her egg out-"-sleeping."

Lucy pats her sweats to remove dust (me finding it useless seeing she's covered in mud and worm guts) and sighs. "Amma, don't just tackle people."

"Yes!" she cheers.

She's so innocent, that if you lock her in a room with Ikuto, her viginity would be gone like-I snap my fingers-that because she doesn't know what's going on! I sigh. "Okay," Lucy clicks her tongue, "why don't we sit and talk about why you're not hiding."

Lilium

"Your mom?" I ask.

Amma nods. "She hates me because I killed my dad when I was five. That's when she shipped me along with herself to the facility. She hates Grandma to because she supports me, saying that I had no clue what I was doing. That's why I came out, I wanted to stay with Grandma or..."

Lucy sighs. "Kota's going to blow a gasket if we have anymore people."

"But if she stays with her Grandma, her mom could find her!" I 'anime' panic (screw you, that's a good phrase).

"HEY!" someone cheers as they crash into my side, tackling me to the ground and probably snapping my X-Negative spine mold. "MAKI-ONEE-CHAN! MACK IS MEAN!"

"YOU TASERED ME!" Mack argues.

Lucy, Amma, now coming Umma, and I stare at the two in aprons with tags that say 'ROOKIE CLUCK'. Kaki storms up and starts arguing with Mack, their characters just watching with bored expressions. Umma sighs and taps her abdomen to a muffled thwick. "Well, I'm Umma, Kaki," she waves at my now partially tamed sister. "Or #24 1/2. I'm the X-Negative twin."

"COOL! Hey, finish shopping so Amu can meet her!" Kaki bounces on her feet.

Lucy and I sigh. This is going to be-

Lilium

"Cool!" Yuki cheers. "Now I have someone who will meet Marvin!"

Amu shakes her head. Mack is cooking up dinner for twenty (when there's only...twelve people and eleven characters). Lucy is sleeping (I think...). Kaki is next to me talking with Hidu and Cassie. Yuki is talking to Amma and Umma constantly. Me? Sitting on Amu's left playing Pictionary with Dia, Su, Ran, Miki, Nana, Quartz, Mina, and Annie (Jus is with Mack). Ran flies to Amu's shoulder.

"Come on amu-chan!" Ran whines. "Play with us!"

"Yes PLEASE! This is torture alone!" I cling to her sleeve.

"Fine," she sighs. "Who's up?"

"Me!" Annie giggles. So she starts drawing...

"Annie."

"Yes~"

"I'M NOT THE BOARD!"

"You're pale enough," Yuki laughs.

Lilium

"Deja vu," I mutter. "Total Deja vu."

My phone rings, so I press the call button. "MAKI?" Zero yells.

I wince. I didn't know anyone would be louder than Ikuto. "Yeah?"

"Ow-u?"

"Owu?"

"-gh. HEY! HOW ARE YOU!"

I blink and Lucy plucks the phone from my stiff hand. In doing so, she screams at the top of her fcking BODY. Nana and Mayu pass out, Kaki and Mack are stunned, Amma and Umma excuse themselves and fcking dash out of dodge, the characters hide behind their owners, and something glows. Not sure what. I find Amu dashed into the next room.

Lucy smirks at a very audible response from Zero, and I don't think it's so she can hear. "Well, that's what you get for being an as."

I face-palm. "Lucy," I mouth. "Hang. Up."

She raises a brow and sighs, hanging up. I pick out a piece of glass from my leg and toss it. My leg is officially glass-cleared. "What?" she sighs.

Amu and Yuki (wondered where she went) walk back in as I open my mouth. "You just called Vampire Knight's Zero Kiryu an as."

Lilium

I scribble 24+24 1/2=X-Negative on my arm while Lucy paces in her room, having dragged everyone to their own rooms before dinner. "Wait, so in your 'world', I'm an anime and manga?"

I nod. "Kaki is a big fan. Didn't you al-"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was from an anime and manga," she blinks. "Which does this go by?" she points to the floor.

"Anime," I shrug. "You die in the Manga. Sort of in-"

"The anime because two vectors out of four were in the air, I think I got that."

I sigh and switch off the light. I hear a wobble, but I take it as Nana moving in her egg.

Why do I get the feeling I'm wrong?


	6. Calli and Alli

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Calli and Alli**

"Ikuto," I swat at something. "Go to sleep! It's eight in the morning!"

I hear Nyuu giggling. "You're tired! Anywho! I'm Calli, not Ikuuto!"

Calli...Calli...FCK! I swing up to see a character, 5 inches, a pink T-shirt with a heart and an arrow going through, light pink shorts, pink sneakers, and a Nyuu smile. I gulp and poke the sleeping Lucy, in which she backslaps me in her sleep. I huff and walk over to Nana and Quartz, tapping their eggs. As planned, they burst out and glomp Calli.

"Yay~" Quartz giggles. "Calli-Nyuu-san out!"

"Nyuu?" I wonder.

"Where do you think Nyuu came from?" Nana laughs. "That's Lucy's character change!"

I sigh. I don't want Lucy missing this...I walk over and pull my leg back, swinging the foot to her ribs at at least 20 miles per hour.

Lilium

Anyone else notice I'm breaking time when a painful moment occurs or about to happen? "MAKI!"

"EEP!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU CNTTY PIECE OF FCK!"

...SO NICE. "Hey! LUCY!" Calli whines. "STOP!"

Lucy snatches my collar and turns to Calli. "You are?"

"Calli! You're wish to be a normal child!"

I blink. "That's wha-"

"Not exactly," Lucy huffs. "That was when I was eleven, as you should know."

Calli pants, Nana perfect in health draggin and unconscious Quartz. "Hey!" a small voice huffs. "It's not smart to run so much without hydration!"

Lucy and I look at each other. "Uh..."

She holds a finger to her lips and drops me, Nana, Quartz, and Calli, looking around. We go up against the wall and side step. "HEY!"

I scream (along with Lucy much to my astonishment) and jump into her arms. Nana sweat-drops. "Oh look, it's Shaggy and Scooby Doo."

Quartz blinks awake and once she sees the scarer, she screams and shoots into my pocket with her egg, dragging Nana as well. Calli pouts and kicks...a 4 1/2 inch character with some tiki mask? "Alli mean!" she cries, rubbing her only revealed red eye. "Lucy! Alli mean!"

Lucy raises a brow and drops me!"Alli? Okay, take off the mask."

Alli takes off the mask to reveal a pale little face with pink-purple eyes. The hair is long and black, a long sleeved, pink sweater with a turtle neck. A purple ankle skirt is slightly ruffled and she has that spear thingy with the curved blade. "Hehe, serves ya' well!" she gloats.

"Don't you mean 'serves you right'?" Quartz pokes her head out of her egg.

"SHUT IT!" Alli swings her thing with blazing star eyes.

"EEP!" I cling to Lucy's upper back.

"Ugh...NANA!" Lucy roars.

Nana pops out of her egg, glomping a resisting Quartz. "Yes?"

Nana, the Diclonius, comes out from behind a wall and Alli flies onto her head in between her horns. "Don't worry Nana, she meant me," she giggles. "So, I see your character-what the heck Annie?"

Annie is scribbling on Nana's cheek with permanent marker. And yes, it's a bunny. "Bunny!" she beams.

Yuki and Mack come up, Jus and Mina panting. "You...shouldn't make...you're King run!" Mina passes out in mid-air.

To be honest, I think she's still mad at Kaname Kuran's character (and definately Tadase's). Jus flies over to Calli bawling her eyes out and Lucy once again drops me. Lucy and Jus try to calm Calli down and Yuki walks over to me, helping me up (THANK YOU!). Mack presses a thumb to my mid-spine and I wince, the halo flashing red. My phone rings, making it crack the halo out of annoyance. Lucy walks over and Mack plucks it out of my pocket, handing it to her.

"Hello?" she yawns. "...Elizabeth Stream?"

I fight it out of her stunned hand and push it to my ear. "Yellow?"

"It's a color," Elizabeth Stream sighs (a vampire who was somehow transported to Vampire Knight without knowing). "Zero called and told us you went to Elfen Lied. Lucy kill you yet?"

"Yes. This is my ghost speaking," I snap. "Question, do you know if Diclonius characters are similar amoung each other?"

She takes a few seconds to think. "They should. Names, looks, they should all be connected somehow."

I nod. "Tell Zero to not kill my boyfriend and I might hug him."

"K, k, bye!"

We hang up on each other. Calli stops crying and sniffles, rubbing her damp little cheeks on her shirt. "Okay subjects," Mina sighs, "we have two new additions, Alli and Calli, so I call a character meeting!"

Amu walk up, her characters yawning with her. "Hey," Ran huffs.

"What's going on?" Su and Miki plop on Amu's head.

"Two new characters!" Yuki cheers. "Oh and...NOW KAKI!"

Amu jerks like a ran doll once my oh so wonderful twin jabs the taser into her back. "DIE BTCH DIE!" Kaki cackles.

I sigh. This should be a long day.

**Review~**

**Other stories~**

**Poll~**

**Review~**

**Cashew~**

**Review~**


	7. Locked

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Locked**

**A.N: Sorry for delaying your reading here, but I'd just like to thank the reviewers (you know who you are^^) who have been reviewing (duh) this and my other stories, so, thanks. Here are little tasers *gives to reviewers* and maybe next time I feel grateful, comes Calli plushies. Who knows.**

**Kaki: ON WITH THE FCKING STORY GRANDMA!**

***frowns* I'm not old...**

"Bye!" Amma squeals over the phone.

I sigh and hang up. Two hours of friendly chatter is hard on the throat. Lucy walks down from the stairs to see me rubbing my desert-of-a-throat. "You okay?" she askes, wincing when Calli kicks her nose playfully.

"Calli want to play!" she whines.

"Later," Lucy huffs. "Anyways, Maki?"

"I'm fine," I smile. "Amma just kept me talking for two hours on end."

"Want some Lemonade?" Amu walks up with a green clover clip in her strawberry hair.

I sigh and look over at Su, beaming like it's Cookie Christmas. "Who let Su character change with Amu?" I groan.

Yuki pops her head out from the kitchen slide and raises her hand. "ME!"

"Let me out-nya!"

I blink and look around, Lucy raising a brow. "What was that?" she asks, Yuki taking a glass of Lemonade.

Yuki gulps and laughs nervously. "What was w-what?"

'Lying' and an arrow appear and point at Yuki, lunatic in mention swatting them away. Lucy and I sweat-drop with Amu's Character Change stopping. "Who? What?" she blinks.

"NYA! LET ME OUT-NYA! IKUTO-NYA! HELP-NYA!"

I gasp along with Amu and we together tackle Yuki. "Where's Yoru?" we demand.

She sighs and drags his egg out, a duct-tape 'X' on the black and white shell. "I just found him and he was so scared..."

I swipe the egg and pry the tape off, Yoru bursting out. Lucy chuckles. "Finally, a boy character."

Yoru yelps, zooming around like there's no tomorrow. "Ikuto-nya! Ikuto-nya! WHERE ARE YOU-NYA?"

Amu manages to grab Yoru. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Calli, Annie, Mina (both who just woke up), Nana, and Quartz (ditto) fly up to him. "What's wrong?" Ran wonders.

"Did something happen to Ikuto-kun?" Quartz sucks her thumb.

Annie is writing assurence quotes of Yoru (not INsurence; ASsurence) while Nana and Dia pat his back and head. "Subject, how did you get here?" Mina wonders.

I zone out. A room of five portals, the space red along with the doors. Two have locks while three are colored to a liking. One is yellow like the sun, one is red like blood, the last is pink like Diclonius hair swirled with Lucy eyes. The pink is sparking and out of control, Ikuto and Mommy yanking at the edges. It swirls and stops and repeats but Kip is clinging to Mommy's ear. Yoru is missing. Suddenly a spark sends both flying...

...A lock is placing itself over the pink.

I shake my head and dial Mommy's number. Nothing. Ikuto's. Nothing. Zero's, Elizabeth's, Emma's. Nothing.

"The portal..." I shake.

"Huh?" Amu, Yuki, and Lucy turn to me, my leave apparently a second.

I scream and Kaki rushes in, Mack, Nana, and Mayu not far behind. "What?" Hidu and Kaki demand.

Cassie is worried looking. "Yo, somethin' up?"

Jus checks my temperature. "Doesn't feel warm..."

"Shock," Mack concludes.

"From what?" Mayu and Nana snap.

"Something about the portal that brought them," Alli answers.

Calli pokes my nose. "Maki-onee-chan?"

I blink with my quivering hand covering my mouth. "The...portal..." I mutter.

Nana and Quartz tug on hazel hair. "Maki-chan!" they whine.

"Bozu," Lucy turns to mack (Bozu-squirt), "anything else about her?"

He feels my pulse, in which I sit down. "High pulse."

"Maki-onee-chan?" Calli whines.

"Calli," Lucy sighs, "she's not-"

"Onee-chan!" she bawls. "Onee-chan, head hurt!"

"What?" Kaki and I mutter.

"Head hurt!" she grabs chunks of her hair. "Head hurt!"

"Jus, Mack!" we snap.

Jus checks her forehead. "Burning up!" she gasps (anyone else reminded of a Hospital Soap Opera?).

Calli scream and something sparks. "Head hurt!" she bawls. "My head...HURTS!"

Lucy winces and grips her own head. "Mine...nyuu?"

Lilium

Lucy is lying on her mat. Calli is on a tiny bed made of the lower half of her egg, cotton balls covered with a glasses cleaner (cloth), and a doll blanket. Mack is helping Lucy with Kaki while Cassie and Hidu assist Jus with Calli. Alli and Nana also help. Yuki, Mayu, Amu, and I all sit in wait outside the door. Mayu stands and tells us she's going to call Yuka and Kota to tell them Lucy, possibly now 'Nyuu', had suddenly gone down with, what we know, high fever.

Yuki, Amu and I supervise the Character meeting consisting of Yoru, Nana, Quartz, Dia, Su, Ran, Miki, Annie, and the head of the meeting Queen/King Mina. "Subjects," she sighs, "we seem to have quite a case here. Yoru is here without owner, Calli and Lucy have become sick at once, and the X-Negative Diclonius Twins are out of hiding!"

"It's not that big of a problem..." Amu sighs.

"Amu's right!" Nana yelps. "They have their grand-"

"If she calls the police, which is her only way of helping," Yuki reminds, "the facility will immediately know where they are because they have ties!"

I stand. "We need to get the twins here where it's safe."

"Subject!" Mina yells. "I make the deci-"

I kneel down, towering her. "Queen, we need to. If another X-Negative dies, it could mean Kaki and I are the only ones left."

Amu nods. "Yeah, because it's really rare!"

"Queen Mina," Dia sighs. "It's a suggestion. We leave it to you to decide."

The rest of the characters nod as we humans watch with hope she'll agree. You do not want to get on a character's bad side. She taps her chin and stares at the ceiling in wonder. "That makes sense," she whispers to her psyche. "I shall decide on the mannner at the end of the meeting! We continue in the kitchen!"

In so, we follow the little queen into the kitchen. Mayu walks in as we discuss possible ideas of how to swim (brought up by little Quartz and Annie themselves). "Excuse me," she whispers, "can one of you guys go with me to get tonight's dinner? I'm a little scared to go out alone."

We exchange glances and Miki huffs, taking her little blue sketch book out of the messenger bag. "We'll take a tally. Three options: Maki, Amu, or Yuki."

"Why not all three?" I wonder.

"Someone needs to watch for any good news," Amu shrugs. "Plus, you only need two to shop."

Yuki nods in agreement. "I think Maki, since she can use her ice if anything goes wrong."

Not herself because she's too lazy...I wince and my halo shimmers white light. Huh, must be something else. "Amu, since she has four characters."

"I'm fine with going," Amu shrugs.

So far it's two for Amu and one for me. "Amu," Ran and Su decide.

"Yuki," Mina, Annie, and Yoru decide.

"MAKI!" cheers the rest.

Three for Yuki.

Four for Amu.

Five for me.

A.N: I swear, it just ended up like this!

I nod and walk out with Mayu; Nana and Quartz and Yoru are sitting on my shoulders. I can't help but think about the lock. Something has GOT to be wrong with it, I think.

Kaname rams into the portal, only more sparks protrude. Yuuki is trembling. Mommy is playing Kip's violin in Character Transformation: Violin Song, hoping to sooth the portal's tension. Ikuto and Zero pull at the edges. "MAKI!" No answer for poor Ikuto.

Are we going to get out...

...without our lives?

**DUH! DUH! DUN!**

**Yeah, you CAN get out without your life: you're dead and they're carrying your corpse.**

**No spoilies~**

**Review~**

**Poll~ (who answered Ceil? *eyes certain author* I KNOW who chose Sebastian)**

**Other stories~**

**Two things to think about~**

**1) Why is Mayu scared of going out alone?**

**2) What would YOUR character be, look like, ext...FUTURE THINGY**

**Review~...OR DIE! Just kidding, WUV YOU!^^**


	8. Frost Spider?

**To xDemonChickx-Cool! And no, you just hint it^^**

**Yuki and her characters are not mine**

**Stream twins and characters aren't mine**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Frost Spider?**

"Wait," Mayu stares at a box's nutrient facts, "is high sodium good or bad?"

"Sodium is salt," I shrug, reading about an organization to 'help fruit'. "Generally too much is bad."

She nods. "So, is your X-Negative visible?"

I nod in reply and focus my energy to the halo, in which it shimmers white. "It has different stages, so..."

"Doesn't it hurt?" she touches the surface lightly.

"It did when my boyfriend shoved it up my as," I grumble, sour with rememberance.

"You have a boyfriend?" she beams.

I nod. "He's...I was born in January 16, 2000...He was born December 1...I'm thirteen and he's eighteen...so he's five years older."

She giggles. "A little old?"

"No, he's just a perv."

She raises a brow. "Then why..."

(I wonder that myself sometimes...). I place my hands over my head. "He touched my heart...firguratively fortunately!"

We laugh and proceed shopping. A few times I see a little glimpse of my own past, but it's not like that bothers me. It's when I see things that I have never seen. You have to admit it's creepy. When I tell Mayu this, she stares at me with worry (probably thinking up every asylum she knows now).

"Well, there's an explanation," she shrugs, smiling for my benefit. "With Amma, you both have X-Negative. With the portal..."

"What?" I pick up some flounder.

"...Maybe something about that place is connected to you."

I think about it. "Sorrow!"

"I'm sorry sister!"

If I'm correct, that happened maybe five-hundred years ago. "Maybe...maybe these people snuck the X-Negative facts in!"

"Or are going to places with characters," she points out.

"Touche."

Mayu and I glance at the cart. "That's enough for fourty people for four days!"

"So? At least we don't have to shop every minute!" I sigh.

With purchace, we walk out, the X-Negative kindly allowing me to form an ice cart (as weird as it looks). Soundless and clueless, we walk until we find ourselves on a sidewalk near a beach. Now I know I'm forgetting something important. "Hey-nya..." Yoru yawns, popping out of the pocket (seeing I lost the house). "Find Ikuto-nya?"

Mayu shakes her head. "We'll look tomorrow, okay?"

Yoru looks saddened, but nods any who. Nana and Quartz float out, sitting on my right shoulder. "Yoru-kun," Quartz blinks, "don't you know the-"

"Portal locked-nya?" he sighs. "Yes, but it could've opened-nya!"

"It better," I sigh. "Mommy is really worried I can tell."

Mayu raises a brow. "Kia-san likes Maki-chan to call her that so she doesn't grow up," Nana explains.

Quartz shudders. "Maki-chan...Mayu-san..." she whines. "I think Calli is changing."

We stop, the four of us staring at her. "What?"

Nana flies up in front of my nose (like always). "You see, Nyuu-san is Lucy-san's character change. Ever since Lucy-san was shot, her character change was altered."

Quartz sits on Nana's head, making Nana sigh with slight annoyance. "Now when Lucy's head hurts or is hit, both swap personalities."

Mayu gasps. "That means Calli-san is going to be like Lucy-san!"

I raise a brow. "You know Mayu, you could call her Lucy-cha."

She huffs. "My choice in honorifics is not the point here!"

Yoru sighs. "Maki-nya?" I turn to him. "Where are we?"

I look around and curse. "We're on the beach!" I groan.

Forming the ice into a backpack (fairly large may I add), I slip it on and I'm able to concentrate more on getting back. Nana draws on her leg...like Rose...did on Ikuto's...

Lilium

(No More Sorrow-when Maki visited Ikuto in the hospital)

I knock on the door. Utau opens it, hiding the hospital bed fairly well with her height. "Yes?" she snaps.

I gulp, Nana, Quartz, Rosa, and Vannessa following through and shooting into their eggs. "I-I-I came to see Ikuto-kun..."

Can't pss her off now! I have to use proper honorifics! She sighs and turns. "Should I stay or..."

"You...*cough x2*...can g-O!" a weak voice struggles.

Utau walks past me with a glare aimed at my soul and I crawl in, holding my mouth at the sight of Ikuto. Twenty or so tubes are in uncomfortable places and he only has loose pants on so people can access the bandages on his torso easier. He smiles at me weakly, dark blue eyes sparkling. "Hey," he chuckles softly. "How's my kitten-koi?"

I huff and pat his hair gently. "A little miserable," I mutter.

"Ah, you miss me?" he chuckles.

I face him dead on. "How are you still this chucklish perv?" He stares in confusion. "Why are you not mad? Why aren't you dumping my as right now?"

"Maki-"

"I did this to you!" I sniffle. "Why are you making me feel worse by sparing me your anger?"

"Hey Maki-ko-"

"DON'T CALL ME KOI!"

I freeze when I feel his hand on my head. "Sh...Maki-koi, calm down. You didn't hurt me. That was Sorrow."

"B-But!" I try to, I mean honestly try to say.

Warm, soft lips place themselves on my own. "Easy..." he mutters into the kiss. "You're stressing yourself."

I feel his tongue lick my lower lip and I pull back to his full-fledged smirk. "What are you smirking at?"

He glomps me, despite the wiring. "You taste like milk," he purrs.

"Oh...REALLY!" I glare up at Heaven. "Was I cursed to please this pervert?"

He laughs as I wriggle to get free. Eventually I give up and when my mom comes to pick me up, seeing Yuki and Nick left, she finds me stroking a sleeping Ikuto's head while in his arms. "Maki," Nana pokes my face, "Rosa's drawing on Ikuto's chest bandages!"

"Rosa!" Vannessa groans.

Mommy laughs. "Well, I don't think it's that bad."

I untangle myself, much to sleepy Ikuto's discomfort. Rosa is drawing on the bandages alright.

'Maki Luv Ikie.'

And then a tiny heart to dot the second 'i' in 'Ikie'.

Lilium

"Something wrong?" Mayu wonders.

I wipe a tear away. "Nothing..."

Quartz comes up. "Maki-chan?"

Nana gasps. "MAKI-CHAN!"

"Huh, wh-"

BAM!

I scream at the new found pain in my shoulder. I kneel down and clutch the bleeding right shoulder, right above the car accident scar. "Maki-nya!" Yoru gasps.

"Maki-san!" Mayu kneels down.

"RUN!" I hiss, glaring up at the shooter.

Bando.

"Heh, so here's Frost Spider and Horned Freak's Pal," he laughs. "Not too tough, eh?"

Frost-Spider? Is that really the best name they have? "What are you talking about?" Mayu snaps. "Go away!"

"Look Bozu," he chuckles. "I'm a hunter...and your pals are my prey!"

I glance at Nana and Quartz. I need to...save them...GOT IT! I sprout those ice spider legs and the ice shimmer's white. "Deco seme la!"

I blink and cover my rammbling mouth. It's probably that so called poety Yuki mentioned in Vampire Knight...Bando laughs. "Can't even speak English!" he 'points out'.

I growl and the spider legs push forward, moving at bullet speed. I head-butt his chest and he flies backwards. "Frost Spider that btch!" I cackle.

He shoots and I deflect with my spider legs, the ice thankfully hard enough. "Mayu!" Nana squeaks. "We have to help Maki-cha!"

"NO!" I scream. "Run!"

Mayu gulps and I huff, sending my ice towards them to make them reach the stairs. Covering the beach enterance, I run myself, freezing Bando's right leg. "BTCH!" he roars.

**Okay, so for a future part, there's going to be character eggs, so if you want to put in yours, just tell me in your review.**

**Review**

**Poll**

**Other stories**

**Love Linkin Park (and Drowning Pool XP)**

**Review**

**ACHOO!**

**Bless you~**

**REVIEW!...please^^?**


	9. Monster

**Elizabeth and Emma will come in later, I promise~Just not for a tinsee bit, sorry :(**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Monster**

Panting and smelling like cow as, I push the slide open, Kota and Mayu about to come out. "Maki-san!" Mayu gasps.

Yes, most of my ice is reduced, just like when I had my ring. "Eh?" I huff. "Something wrong?"

Kaki runs in and tackles me in a hug. "You little idiot!" she sobs. "You could've been killed!"

I blink and Mack runs in with Nana, Yuki, and Amu. "You got shot!" he gasps. "Jus!" She nods and wriggles the bullet out of my shoulder, Kaki holding me up so I don't pass out from fatigue. "At least he only had a pistol and got one in."

"Thank God," Yuki sighs with relief.

"Maki," Amu huffs, "Why did you go somewherre with a soldier?"

I don't answer. "Where's Lucy?" I wonder. "Did her fever go down?"

Dia nods. "Yes, in fact Calli and Lucy are sleeping."

Kota stares at the slide. "Why isn't Yuka back?" he whispers. He turns to us. "Stay here while I look for Yuka."

"But there's a maniac on the loose!" Yuki exclaims.

"Which is why I have to find her!"

He runs out and Nana shuts the slide, the characters sitting on the nearest table, staring with worry at all seven of us. "Amu-chan..." Ran and Su whine.

Alli flies up, Nana and said character both akwardly silent. "Lucy is no longer our problem," she mumbles. "She can take care of herself. Now, we have to find out how we are to prepare."

Yuki nods, Mayu patting Nana's back as a comforter. "In the kitchen," she leads, in fact being fifteen, the oldest of all of us.

Sitting ourselves around the low-placed table, each person chooses a character to go in the circle as a 'Character Court', us remainders as a jury of sorts. Mayu is the recorder.

Yuki: Lead-Mina

Maki: Quartz (why I don't know)

Amu: Dia

Mack: Jus

Kaki: Cassie

Nana: Alli

"What is 'Character' backwards?" Su wonders.

"Creativity?" Hidu shrugs.

Nana has my phone, dialing a multitude of numbers (10). When it fails, she starts crying. "Me want to see Kiuie-koi!"

We stare at her and I pat her head with my left pointing finger. "We will, I pomise," I sigh, missing my own boyfriend.

Annie is sitting next to Yoru, both on Yuki's left shoulder. Ran, Miki, and Su are watching Dia with contempt. Mack has Hidu on his head and Kaki places a white mug upside down on the table for Mina to stand on. She straightens her crown and inhales deeply before beginning the session.

"Loyal subjects," she sighs with somewhat woe, "our time in this world has proven most trying, what with the Diclonius, the soldiers, and now the injuries recieved. If anyone would like to add, speak up now." I raise my hand. "Yes Maki"?"

I straighten, Quartz and Nana face me with their large eyes and faintly hanging mouths. This fills me with somewhat guilt for existing. "The portal that brought us...is locked."

Kaki holds me up by my shirt collar, Mack, Amu, and Yuki standing in alarm. "WHAT?" she roars. "You didn't say this before? What kind of person does that?"

"Kaki!" Yuki and Amu work to pry us apart.

"I can't believe you!" Kaki shrieks (HOLY MOTHER FCK! I'M SCREWED!). "Now we're going to die!"

"I DIDN'T LOCK IT!" I roar, everyone gasping with my new found volume level. "IF I DID, WHOSE WHO BELONG ON THE OTHER SIDE WOULD BE THERE!"

Kaki reddens with fury (sht). "Oh yeah? Says the suicial mother fck!"

"Subject!" Mina cries.

"It's the truth Mina!" Kaki shrieks.

"No it's not!" Amu's characters scold.

"What do you know?" Hidu snaps.

"Well, what do you?" Nana shrieks.

"Stop it!" Quartz and Alli scream.

"WOULD EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Yuki and Mack roar.

Kaki readies her first and plows it for my face, a little speck of black going in front of the blow and when her fist is stopped, some blood splatters onto the ground and on my face.

Yoru is holding her fist.

"S-stop!" he cries in pain. "Kota-nya said no fighting-nya!"

She freezes as Yoru falls to the ground. We all stupidly stare until Annie whimpers. She starts bawling in which everyone gets moving. Mack and Jus get him onto the table. Mina, Annie, and Yuki get water. Amu and Ran run to get bandages. Miki, Su, and Dia dab the wounds with damp cloth. Nana and Mayu run for medicine of various sorts. Alli flies upstairs somewhere. Hidu and Cassie try to encourage him to health. Kaki paces with her fist in her mouth. Nana and Quartz are yelling at him for thinking he could take the blow, and I'm running after Alli.

"Hey, wait!" I call.

She zips into the room labeled 'Nyuu'. I dash after her and gasp. Lucy is sitting right there. Her eyes are big and innocent, her vectors not at all sensable. "Nyuu?" she blinks.

I look over at Calli's egg. She pops her head out, but her eyes are stern. So they did switch. "Hey Maki-san," she yawns.

Alli goes up to her. "Get out of there! Everyone's in chaos downstairs!"

"And?" Calli mutters indifferently.

Useless...Useless..."...Useless..." I mutter.

"Huh?" they turn.

I shake my head. Nopies! I'm NOT going all X-Negative now! I walk out, Nyuu and the characters following. I make it to the top of the stairs. Useless...Useless..."...Useless..." I shake my head and grip chunks of hair. "My head...is BURNING!"

"Maki?" Kaki comes out of the kitchen.

"Sorrow!"

"I'm sorry, sister!"

Blood. A girl is trembling. "NOOO!"

Ice shoots out in ragged shards, destroying the walls, blood and flashes of red decorating the ice. My eyes widen and I let out a shaky exhale. "SHT!" Kaki screams. "HIDU! CASSIE!"

They dart out. "Yes! Character Transformation: X-Negative!"

I don't...get-what's going...on! the 'X' starts carving and Yuki comes out of the kitchen, Amu running in. They need to get Yoru in shape. "I thought she couldn't do it without you!" Yuki gasps.

"That's what I though to,' Kaki readies the scythes.

Nyuu takes a step back, startled by the sudden cold. Kaki launches forward and I claw her arm. Wait...claw? NO! My body, now with an 'X', leaps forward and pushes her through the slide. For four minuites, we cut the other up. "GIVE UP!" I snarl.

"In your dreams!" Kaki laughs, kicking my stomach up.

In mid-air, I corkscrew and fall to the ground claws first, managing to skin the side of her right thigh. Yuki, in Eternal Rose Transformation, swings her scythe and nearly decapitates me! "HEY!" I snap. "Still in..." I stop moving. "...here? That's...

Kaki glomps me. "Sister!"

"You were ready to beat her earlier," Yuki mutters.

I blink at my hands. No claws. Where'd the monster go?

Ugh. I need a manual.

**Thank you those who have reviewed with an egg. *gives double layered cake* It's your favorite! *really, it just comes that way***

**Review**

**Poll**

**LIKE ME! I'm not desperate~**

**Review**

**Things to think about:**

**One-Egg (hehe)**

**Two-Can you guess what the 'malfunction' foreshadows?**

**Three-Why do you think Sorrow and her sister is brought up so much?**

**.CAKE!**

**Thanks~**


	10. Normal Day

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Normal Day**

Kaki screws the back of my phone into place and offers it to me. "Okay, it should work."

As Amu and Mayu attempt to feed excited Nyuu scrambled eggs (which we all find inappropriate), Yuki and Nana work around the newly restored house (oopsie). Mack is working with the help of Amma and Umma. Kota hasn't returned, same with Yuka. Alli is reading a minimized War and Peace. Calli and Miki are reading minimized manga. Dia and Annie are drawing on each other (why I don't know). Nana, Quartz, Cassie, Hidu, Ran, and Su are all listening to Mina discuss a plan of war against Hishu, Kaname Kuran's character. Kaki and I have been trying for contact to our world and this is our third test.

Well, third time's the charm!

I dial for Mommy. Ring. Ring. Ri-CLICK! "Hello?" Zero Kiryuu yawns into the reciever (or whatever).

I beam. "Hey Zero!"

Something crashes. "Maki? Mrs. Kia, it's Maki! Sh-KURAN!"

I cover my giggling mouth. "Hello Maki," I hear Kaname greet. "You alright?"

"Yep! Everyone is-actually, most of us are in perfect health..."

I glance at the napping Yoru and Nyuu. "Oh. I hope it's nothing serious."

"Hello loyal follower!" Hishu greets bright and cheery. "Is the mind settle?"

Mina flies over. "Maki-Kohai," she blinks. "Why do I have a bad feeling about the person you are talking to?"

I sigh. "Hishu, here's Mina."

She grows three angry shades of red and swipes the phone. "IMPUDENT CUR!"

"Mina!" Yuki scolds from within the hall.

"Ha. Nothing but a big-mouthed wench."

Nana gulps as everyone (excluding Kaki and I) hides. Mina blows a MAJOR gasket. "YOU MOTHER-"*intermission*

*intermission*

"-OF A WHORE! INSOLENT CCK SUCKER! KIUIE FCKER!"

Nana tugs on my ear. "I want to talk to Kiuie-koi~"

Kaki plucks Mina from the air, yelling censored curses (meaning I'm not recording them). Nana pokes her back and Mina turns. "Let her talk with Kiuie," I smile, "please?"

Mina sighs. "Hand the phone to Kiuie, peasant."

Nana takes up the phone and stares at the ceiling with her big lavender eyes. Soon she beams. "Kiuie-koi!" she cheers. "I'm fine! Maki-chan's the best Character Owner!...Okay in my opinion!"

Yoru yawns and blinks at me. "Maki, can I have some bottle milk-nya?"

I raise a brow. "Why not just say 'milk'?"

"Ikuto-nya said that you say a dirty joke with just 'milk'."

I growl and face Nana. Nana squeaks and tosses the phone, ducking into the sinl cabinet with Nyuu, Alli, and Dia. Phone to ear, I snarl. "Kiuie, give the phone to-"

"Pedophile? Got it."

Nyuu crawls out of her cabinet. "Nyuu?"

The characters cling to her little white horns. "Maki-chan PSSED!" they cry.

Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, and Quartz shoot out of an upper cabinet, crashing into the floor much to my amusement. Nana (Diclonius) rushes in from the hall and all mentioned (excluding me) grab their character or 'sister' character. "WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD?"

"Mina," they all answer.

"Hello?"

I grip the phone. "Ikuto, you pedophile, you're so dying when I get home!"

"Aw...but I miss you Maki-k-"

"Say it and Yoru is being fed to machine gun bullets."

He sighs at the other end. "What did I do this time?"

"YOU TOTALLY LIED ABOUT THE PERVERTED MILK COMMENT YOU STARTED!"

After hesitating, he bursts out laughing. "I'm afraid you started that."

"I did not!"

"If you weren't so tempting, it wouldn't have happened."

CLICK! "Give me that," Zero growls.

Hesitation...(you know this is a bad sign), "Nah."

Bam! CRASH!...Me-yow? Honk? WHERE THE FCK ARE THEY? CANADA? "BOYS!" Mommy scolds. "Don't destroy Maki's room!"

I hang up and chuck the phone out the window. Nyuu blinks, Calli plops onto her head, and Kaki and entering Yuki try to calm down the anime-demonic looking Maki Kia who is exterminating her boyfriend when she gets home.

Lilium

"OW! OW! FCK! THAT TIME PASSING IS EVIL!" I scream.

"Hold still!" Kaki and Amu order.

"OW!"

Yep. More glass in the leg. The front door opens and Nyuu races Nana out to it. Calli and Alli are clinging to their horns. Nana (character) and Quartz are singing 'I'm Alive' by Becca while swirling around my head. Mack is still out (get your as over here Mack!). Hidu and Cassie are laughing. Amu's characters are listing every bad thing about Amu, much to her annoyance. Yoru is nibbling on sardines tail-first. How am I the only one screaming my head off?

"I'm alive!

I'm alive!

Oh yeah!

Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,

reaching for Heaven!" Nana and Quartz twirl.

Hidu and Cassie push them 'out of orbit' (hey, I'm hurt, so SYMPATHIZE WITH MY HURT-HUMOR!). "HA!" they cheer.

Kaki nods in approval while Yuki, reading, smacks her up the head. Kaki sticks out her tongue and yanks out a big glass chunk out of my knee pit. To tell all, it doesn't hurt much once you've had two legs with glass before. Kota walks in with Nyuu and Nana clinging to him. "What happened?" he inquires.

"Maki had a rage quit," Mayu sighs, walking in from the backyard.

Yes, she keeps hiding from us 'lunatics'. "Hey, Ikuto started it!" I snap.

"What happened to honorificis?" Nana blinks.

"Me no care!" I hiss.

"I thought I said no fighting!" Kota groans.

Kaki smirks. "Maki no ca-OW!"

Huh, so kicking her in the stomach does produce a reaction! (Scribble in brain...) Yuki and Amu detach Nana and Nyuu from Kota. Annie scribbles 'where Yuka' on my arm. "Where's Yuka?" I ask for her.

"Couldn't find her," he sighs. "It's wierd."

"Ko, ta?" Nyuu squeaks. "Nyuu?"

Calli huffs. "Character Change. Swap. Da'. Places."

CORNY JOKE! Sorry, I just don't like those...A heart with an arrow appears on Nyuu's cheek and it fades, Nyuu blinking oddly along with Calli. Yuki taps her left horn. "You okay Nyuu?" she asks.

Nyuu's face hardens. "I'm not that fcking pansy!" she growls.

Calli hugs her left cheek. "Lucy-chan!" she giggles. "Look! Look!" She floats away a bit and sits in mid-air, her body spinning lightly. "Calli a merry-go-round! Calli a merry-go-round!"

Hidu and Cassie laugh harder. Kaki joins them. Yuki and Annie beam and giggle (oh my God, really?).Ran character changes with Amu and they join in along with Su. Miki and Alli shake their heads. Mayu and Nana stare at confused Kota. Quartz and Yoru are completely oblivious to everything as they fight over Yoru's possession of a milk bottle. Nana and I sigh and exchange glances.

"Maki-chan," Nana huffs, "do you think Calli and Lucy are going to last?"

I look over at the smiling Lucy and the twirling Calli, eyes shut and smile innocent. "Yes, but what exactly do you mean?"

She grips her beret and covers her face with it. "I keep feeling like someone's going to die!"

Someone's...

...GOING TO DIE?

**DUH! DUH-You know I already did that.**

**Review**

**Things to think about (again)**

**One-Egg**

**Two-Who's going to die?(just guess...)**

**Three-Who thinks time passing's hate Maki? *raises hand***

**Four-Who started the milk thing? Ikuto or Maki?**

**Five-What couples (pairings) do YOU root for in this? (personally-Makuto, KiuiexNana)**


	11. Loosing A Friend

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Loosing A Friend**

Tomorrow brings sun, Mack, and an upset Lucy. "Kota, do I really have to baby-sit everyone?" she groans.

"Look, you're the oldest one here and I have to look for Yuka!" Kota huffs.

Calli flies in front of her owner. "Please Lucy?" she begs. "Calli want to be responsible!"

"How does it feel to want?" Amu asks from the table.

"But Calli want!" Calli bawls.

Jus and Dia comfort her while everyone who can see her sweat-drops with (-) eyes. Kota rolls his navy eyes (NON BELIEVER!) and walks out, Nana and Mayu shrinking. "Nobody. Says. Anything," Nana mouths.

Mack and Kaki huff and lean back, Hidu and Cassie trying to drag Jus next to Mack. Miki and Alli are on Nana's head, Ran and Su on Amu's head across the table. Yoru is sleeping in my hands while Nana and Quartz rest on my left shoulder. Yuki is reading with Annie scribbling on her nose. Mina is observing her 'loyal subjects' with a tired gaze. Dia settles Calli between Lucy's horns and flies over to Amu, Miki now following. Mayu yawns and falls asleep on the table. Nana copies and so does Alli.

Mina spontainiously scoffs. "That Hishu-Kohai!" she mutters. "Thinks he's the King! That's me! Not him!"

"Lucy," I turn to the sulking Diclonius, "can we hold a meeting?"

She shrugs and plucks up the representative list. "Mina, Quartz, Dia, Juz, Cassie, and Alli's sleeping."

Amu and Yuki arrange the five cups and Mina stands on the one with a flower unknowingly. Everyone else sits as Lucy shuts the slide. Miki takes out her sketch-book to record and Yuki looks up from the pages of...something I can't read. Mina clears her throat before starting.

"Subjects," she smiles, "Lucy-Kohai has returned and no troubles have yet occured! Yoru-Kohai is-"

"Excuse me-nya," Yoru huffs, "but why-nya are you addressing everyone as a lower class-nya?"

"Because you are," Annie smiles. "She Queen!"

Yoru rolls his eyes. "Says the-nya poor excuse for a cat."

Annie bawls and Yuki argues with Yoru. Mina holds her face and shakes her head. "Jeez Louise..."

Nana tugs on a strand of my hair and bored Quartz places some of my strands into her mouth. Having just noticed she flew over, I jump. "IKUT-" I cover my mouth before I finish.

Su raises a brow and everyone stares. Nana whimpers and Lucy carries, now snoring, Mayu and Nana out. "I'll leave you be," she huffs.

Mack turns to me. "Miss him?"

I shrink and nod.

Lilium

(No More Sorrow-Maki's Second visit to Ikuto)

Flowers in hand, I knock on Ikuto's door. "Oh is 'mit?" I hear a drunken-like slur.

"I'll come back then," I sigh.

"NO!" I hear a thunder of a drop. "MAKI! DON'T LEAVE!"

Heart racing with immense worry, I run in, Ikuto on the floor with wires stretching to their extent. "Oh...IKUTO!" I groan. "You really need to be careful!"

While Ikuto 'hyperventalates', I set him into the bed and fix the covers over his partially revealed legs. I stroke his head and he calms down marginally. "You're...mean," Ikuto pouts.

I kiss his forehead and he hugs me close. "H-Hey!" I scream.

He burries his face in my hair. "Mean kitties should behave~"

I look around and spot a medication bottle. "Oh crp they drugged you!"

(Lesson learned-DON'T DRUG IKUTO). "N' they 'idn't!" he whines. "I'm-healthy as-coul-BE!"

"Really? What does the bottle-SAY!" I yelp as he squeezes me tighter.

"...X-mills," he blinks.

"No, it says, pervo-"

"Now it says Perv-ills," he whines. "Maki, the bottle's scary!"

Jeez...a tick mark is visible on my head. "IT SAYS X-PILLS JUNIOR!" I snap.

"...Maki mad?"

I freeze at the sad tone in use and turn to see his cat ears are on, pointed down. His eyes are sad and I swear I see a tear. "I-Iku-"

He smothers my chest with his embrace. "Don't be mad! Don't be mad! Maki-no-mad!" he sobs. "Maki, don't be mad!"

I groan and stuff my hair in his mouth. "I'm not mad!" I huff. "Jeez, who could be mad at my Ikie-koi?"

He blinks and sucks on my hazel strands, making me sigh and pat his head in between the happy-up ears.

Lilium

"-So that's why Hishu must die!" Mina finishes.

"Oh my God..." Lucy and Kaki groan.

Quartz and Nana watch with interest and I flick my forehead to re-awaken myself. Ikuto's not dead. I can still see him!...Maybe is I live that is. So the meeting goes on and eventually everyone's sleeping, not having a care in the world. Someone's going...to die?

"Ikuto!"

Lilium

(The Red-Night After)

"Ikuto!" I yell. "CUT THAT OUT!"

"Aw," he grips my thigh, his face above mine. "Maki-koi, I'm bored!"

"I AM NOT YOUR SEX DOLL!" I snarl.

"You sure?" he chuckles.

"Positive."

Lilium

"Sorrow!"

"I'm sorry, sister!"

This is all for the best. For sister...for all X-Negatives.

Lilium

"My lady..."

A middle-aged woman stands. "The one with X will release Armagendon with Negative soon. Don't worry."

Lilium

"X?" I mumble. "Armagendon? Negative? Are they why the X-Negative is corrupt?"

"AH!"

I rub my eyes from the dark, hazy vision and my ears tune into gun fire. "WAKE UP CNT!" Kaki shakes my body. "WE'RE UNDER PSS RAIN!"

"Ew!" Yuki hisses.

"Sh!" Lucy and Amu snap.

I sit up to bullets tearing through the wood, Lucy's jaw locked tight. I get on my knees and dart out. "Maki!" Calli cries.

"Hey!" Nana and Mayu scream.

"MACK!" Kaki shrieks as someone runs behind me.

I run out the front door to bullets tearing at my outer frame. "HOLD FIRE!" a gruff voice demands. The smoke clears and I find a row of ten soldiers. "...Your the frost spider?"

I pant as blood leaks out from the total of eighteen wounds. "Yeah...so...wh-"

"LET US GO!" I gasp as two more bring a writhing Yuka and unconscious Kota. "PLEASE!"

"We'll make a deal," the leader spits. "Sacrifice yourself, and we let them go."

"Maki-chan!" Nana and Quartz fly into the back of my head. "What are we going to do?"

I'm frozen. I have to...Lucy...Kaki...'suicidal mother fck!' I shake. "MAKI!" Yuki calls as multiple traces of footsteps echo annoyingly in my head.

"Maki!" Lucy sobs...sobs. "MAKI-ONEE-CHAN!"

"...Maki mad?"...My mind is made up. I mouth, "Shoot."

They pull their triggers as I shut my eyes. Flesh slices through thick lead, but I don't feel pain. Not the burning hot surface of newly fired bullets. Not the cold sensation of death. Not the heavy weight of my limbs that I can no longer hold. I open my eyes and gasp.

Mack is bloodied, shot through, and smiling. He turns to me with all his remaining energy. "Live, please...for Kaki and Lucy...both think you as a sist-"

He drops. Jus evaporates, a bullet lodged in her head. The rest catch up and Kaki shakes Mack. "Mack...MACK!" she cries. "WAKE UP! W-WAKE UP DMN IT!"

Lucy runs in front of me. "What were you thinking?" she demands with a tear-stained face. "Were you-"

A shot rings, and her red-pink eyes are wide. Calli stares at me with her one revealed red eye. An ice reptillian tail reaches behind Lucy, clutching a hot bullet. My face is hidden. "Don't..." I glare at the soldier's with brown eyes and my hair fading into brown. "TAKE ANYONE ELSE AWAY!"

Bloody carnivore fangs...claws shoot out...

**...Sorrow is back.**

**Review**

**Things to think about**

**One-egg (annoying, but eh)**

**Two-What would you do when they asked to sacrifice yourself?**

**Three-Will you donate cake to the Linkin-Needs-Sugar-Foundation? Or LNSF?**

**Review~^^**


	12. Spider and Lizards

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Spider and Lizards**

I charge and sink my claws into the leader's skull, the much of brain's smearing over the claws. Oddly...I'm conscious. Of course you are, a voice groans. Hey. Sorrow again. Oh why are you here? I-killed me? Yes. Look, this isn't the time to explain. You still have two worlds to go to and things are going faster than anticipated...Okay...a LITTLE infor would help! 6 o'clock. I turn and slash the next guy's throat, bullet's illuminating the night air. Now my sister, Agony-What was wrong with your parents? Hey. Anyways, we created X-Negative. Too much peace isn't great, so I sacrified myself to make it even. Unfortunately, a spider demon named Armegedon snuck in after and now it's bad. We're in the X-Negative and-Are you a demon to? Yeah, lizard demon. Look, the spider legs are coming from her. I'm HELPING you!

Blocking a sudden stream of bullets with the claws, the halo shimmers white. Kaki roars and a dark mass swirls around her. "Character Transformation! X-NEGATIVE!"

The one with X will release Armagendon and Negative soon...Do you NOT think we demons have hearts ourselves? The fangs disappear along with the tail and claws. Two demons...that's why I 'malfunctioned'. My hair purifies into hazel and my eyes glow deep blue. "Nana! Quartz!" They nod and 'egg' themselves. "Character Transformation! X-POSITIVE!"

The 'uniform' wraps around my figure; the halo pure white while Kaki's glows pure black. She looks at me with her dark brown eyes and I smile. Live please...for Kaki and Lucy..."Let me guess," she smirks, "'if I have to live, so do you.'".

I land next to her and ready my swords. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Lucy dashes forward and decapitates two at once, Calli gripping to her right horn. Her vectors push her up and the soldiers shoot at her, Nana pushing them to Yuki who's eyes go pink-red and turn to 'X's, killing them on mark. "Only time X-Essence is good," Kaki mutters.

Lucy turns to Nana. "Nana, protect Mayu and Amu!"

Amu pulls a straight face and runs forward. "Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" Her speed is incredible. "Heart rod!" she calls, a pink rod with hearts on both ends appearing. She smacks the trembling soldiers restraining Yuka and Kota. Nana and Mayu run in, calling someone on a nearby phone. Yuki chucks her 'X's, gorging out a soldier's only set of eyes. Kaki and I preform out separate 'soul attacks' (such as 'dark souls'). I slice one straight down the middle. Once the halves drop to the blood-coated grass, the dust settles to all twelve soldiers on the ground, only two just unconscious.

"It seems Amu is a killing virgin," Lucy states as she strives to snap Yuki into reality.

Kaki smiles sadly and glances at Mack. "Mack..." she kneels down next to him and closes his open, glassy eyes. "...Thanks for everything."

I walk over to her and pat her back. "Look, we're here, so don't worry about anything."

She nods and Yuki starts to normal-fy' (f u that was funny!). Amu undos her transformation along with the rest of us. Nana and Quartz hug my face. "MAKI-CHAN!" they cheer.

"Hey, do we get hugs?" Hidu and Cassie pout.

Mina and Annie look around. "Wow...a minute tops," Mina lets out a low whistle.

Annie takes out her marker..."Annie," I state.

"Yes?" she smiles at me.

I smile and pat her head. "Good cat."

(Drawing-a bunny). Yuki tackles and slaps me! "Who are you?" Slap. "Where's Maki-chan?" Slap. "DO YOU KNOW MARVIN?" SLAP!

"GET OFF!" I scream. Slap-slap.

"Who was the twentith president of Canada?"

"...WHAT?" SLAP!

"Uh..." Lucy blinks. "Are we supposed to help her?"

Kaki shakes her head as her characters laugh their tiny as-es off. Slap-slap-SLAP! "CUT IT OUT YU-" Slap.

Lilium

"That looks painful," Yuka cringes.

"I thought I slapped hard," Kaki giggles.

Lucy pats my head as I hold the two ice packs to my cheeks. Kota is unconscious in his room, being watched by Nana, Mayu, Alli, Yuki, Mina, and Annie. I am being watched by Lucy, Calli, Kaki, Hidu, Cassie, Yuka, Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Yoru, Nana (character), and Quartz. Jeez that's a mouth full!

Yoru is drinking 'bottle milk' (stupid pedo kitty) on my right shoulder. Nana and Quartz are watching him closely from the left shoulder. He licks his lips clean and turns to look me in the eyes. "Maki-nya," he yawns, "whydo you yell at Ikuto-nya so much if you like him-nya?"

Yuka sighs. "I'll check on Kota," she exits.

Amu sits next to me. I face Yoru. "He might be my boyfriend," I snap, "but that doesn't give him the excuse of treating me like a sex doll!"

"Hey," Amu smiles, "do you remember how we met?"

"Huh?" Lucy blinks.

I giggle and look up at Diclonius-in-mention. "Amu and I play Swords and Skulls and that's how we met. Ikuto was visiting and I was complaining about a perv in my house. She knew who I was talking about."

Lucy nods with her mouth firm. "Hey, um...can I talk to you for a minute?"

I hand Amu the ice packs and follow her out, Kaki watching her characters bother Amu's. Calli sits next to Yoru, tugging on his tail to make him spit up the milk. "Kitty~" she giggles.

Lucy shuts the slide and turns to me. "Okay, do you know how X-Negative started?" she inquires worriedly.

"Demons," I shrug (eh, sort of used to it now).

She nods. "Okay...well, I read about a poet who was a priestess in the Feudal Age. It said something about her own language 'purifying ice'. That ring bells?"

Sorrow? No answer. I shake my head and we walk back in to total mayhem. Hidu is covering her eyes, Cassie screaming 'LA' repeatidly, Ran and Su flying one spot to the other anime-style, Miki and Dia are clining to passed out Amu's ears, and Kaki is kicking herself. All caused by...eight.

The Stream twins and all their characters.

**TA-DA!**

**Review~**

**If you want to ask questions, just put it in your review**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Click**

**\/**

**Shiny**

**\/**

**Blue**

**\/**

**BUTTON!**

**\/**


	13. Visit

**I thank my supporters!**

**I thank my family!**

**I thank my...actually I don't thank my personal friends...**

**I thank all of my friends on FanFiction though! (except Superchick11, she's done nothing to support me with this story *pouts*)**

**Linkinparkfan9799 (this is useless, yet I put it up...why?)**

**Get Out Alive (")**

**Visit (now THIS is important. Yep. without it, this chapter would die)**

"Yo~" they jump in, tackling me.

"ACK!" I grunt as I land roughly on the ground. "WHAT-"

Kaki stares outside and Lucy yanks both girls off. Their characters hug mine, Hidu and Cassie avoiding such. Amu's characters awaken the stubborn pinkette. I hop to Kaki's side to see the portal on the tree in the backyard. Lucy stares at it suspiciously.

"It's red," she states.

"Still and red," Call defines.

Kaki and I squint. "Oh yeah..." we mutter in unison. "We can only go to Vampire Knight then..."

"What's wrong with that?" Maria flies up.

I duck behind Lucy and glare. She's suspicious...Emma and Elizabeth giggle. "Well!" Elizabeth claps her hands. "Hello!"

"You already said that..." Amu grumbles.

"No," Emma shakes her head, "we said 'yo'. Two different things."

"Oh boy," Kaki pinches the bridge of her nose.

Lyra waves at Yoru and Annie (where the heck...) starts drawing on Lyra's ears. "Nya!" Lyra complains.

I feel pain in my finger and glance over to Jewel. After the background is replaced with dots in a straight line and that 'uh' music in animes, I jump up with 'more than, less than' eyes. "OW!"

"Jewel!" Emma complains.

"I was hungry!" she whines.

We all stare at her, silent. My finger bleeds without tending. After two minutes..."YELLOW!" Yuki appears (my cheeks are stinging again...). She of course tackles Elizabeth. "WELCOME TO HECK! May I take your coat~"

So, we stare as Yuki requests for a coat not existing. In so, Elizabeth hands her a tea cup. Emma helps her twin up and they tackle Lucy. "Lucy~" they sing.

"FCK!" Lucy pushed them off. "MAKI!"

"What did I do?" I snap.

"Know them," she rolls her eyes.

Hope taps my nose. "How are you?" she asks.

"Meh, stuck here," I shrug.

Lucy 'pouts'. "Offensive much..."

Kaki giggles. "Okay so...any news?"

"Yoru's mi-" Emma starts.

Elizabeth smacks Emma's arm. "He's right there!" she points to the three cat characters bickering.

Violi sighs and starts yankking their tails with the lovely help of Hidu. "CALM DOWN!" she shrieks (so wonderful).

Nana and Quartz shake their heads. "Oh brother..." (THANK YOU!).

Cassie sits on Amu's shoulder. Amu's characters are talking to her in rapid fire. "Calm down!" Amu grunts. "They're...I don't know actually..."

"Vampires," Yuki, Kaki, and I respond,.

"One of us," Elizabeth points to herself.

"Well, Emma was one," Lyra grunts as she tries to get Violi and hidu off her tail.

"We know," we all say (for SOME odd reason).

"Hello subjects!" Mina flies up (triumphly I guess).

Lanna peeks out at everyone from behind Emma. "Yo."

Quartz pokes my cheek. "Maki-chan," she squeaks. "Are we..."

I nod. "Guys!" They turn to me. "Uh...Mack died."

Lilium

I told you, this time passing thingy-mic-bobber LOATHES me! Lucy pries the crazy Stream twin named Emma off my throat. "WHAT DA' FCK YOU SAY?" Elizabeth gawks.

"Soldiers," Yuki sighs. "Look, can you tell everyone we're fine, Mack and Jus are caput, and that we need more time here?"

Violi and Hope are crying silently. "Poor guys..." Maria wipes her eyes.

Yoru pats Lyra's backm talking to Annie about cat-nip. Jeez. Kaki leaves with a hidden face and Lucy pats my head. "You alright?" she asks me.

"Yeah..." I sigh.

Nana, Calli, and Quartz frown and pinch my nose. "Smile!" Calli snaps.

"Frowning's not going to do anything!" my own characters scold.

I chuckle and pluck them off, handing Lucy Calli. "Alright already. So, can you guys?"

Elizabeth and Emma exchange glances. "...Alight," Elizabeth answers. "Just come back in one piece."

Lucy stiffens. "I assure you nobody else is dying."

I look up at Lucy to see something I've never seen in her before: doubt.

**Review.**

**One-why do you think Lucy is thinking Maki as a sister?**

**Another thing...Two-Is there something you want to see happen in this that's like a filler? I hate having these stories end up below twenty chapters...**


	14. Demon

**I thank xDemonChickx for donating to LinkinNeedsSugarFoundation~**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Demon (NOT SEBASTIAN)**

Kaki rammed into the stiff portal once more, yet another crack protruding from the tree. "Nothing!" she groaned. "Hidu!"

"Got it," Hidu sighed.

It's amazing how loud they are, seeing I have this IPod on full-volume. What? I need my IPod! I'm just glad Elizabeth was smart enough to know that. Yuki yanks the earplugs out of my head from behind me and screams in my ear. "LOOK! LOOK! LOOK~" she holds a character in front of my face.

The beautiful character has black hair with some strands over purple eyes. She's pale as- white and her black Victorian dress is over black leggings under black boots (like Mey-rin's in Black Butler). "Greetings Miss," the character bows her head. "I am Proserpine, or Persephone if you wish."

Nana screams and hides behind Quartz, frozen on my shoulder. "WHERE THEFCK IS SHE FROM?" Nana demands.

"Heck?" Quartz squeaks.

"What are you people-" Yoru flies over. "AH!" he goes behind Nana. "NYA! NYA!"

Mina comes out of Yuki's pocket, rubbing her eyes. "OI! I don't appreciate the loud noise!"

"Me either, nya~" Annie crawls out. "YORU!" she glomps him.

"ACK!" he winces "What the-nya?"

Proserpine (sounds like Pro-Sir-Pin to me...) narrows her eyes at Yoru like he's her mortal foe. "I have an odd inquiry that your master is a rapest."

"Definately," I beam. "Finally, someone who understands!"

"He's not a rapest-nya!" Yoru argues.

"You're right...a molester."

Lucy walks in with 'Clover Amu'. She has a tray of soda, water, and manga. "Okay, don't slam-talk your boyfriend unless you've dumped his sorry as."

I giggle. "I guess you're right Lucy," I pluck a Dr. Pepper off the tray, along with Code Geass Manga.

Kaki wipes some sweat from her forehead off with the back of her hand. "Dmn...this won't budge..."

Yuki sits down and takes a water, plucking up Inuyasha. Lucy sets it on the table and Su releases Amu from the horrid Character Change. Nana and Quartz fly over to Calli and Nana walks out with Mayu, Alli in between her little horns. "Mayu and I are working," she sighs, "so you five have the house."

"There's more than five," Dia blinks.

"Humans," she specifies.

"Well, you could count us to," Miki grumbles.

Nana and Mayu exit without another peep.

Lilium

I step into the steaming bath, all muscles loosening with relief. "Ah..."

"Maki-chan?" Nana asks.

"Hm?" I face my characters, bathing themselves.

"Do you know who 'X' and 'Negative' are?" Quartz removes her side-ponytail.

I think. "They're important, I can tell you that much..." That's it though! Are they human, demons? Characters, bearers? It's so stressing, my muscles are tensing up again! I sigh and the door opens. Me not caring, I just turn my head placidly to a nude Kaki and Lucy. "Yo~" Cassie waves, sinking into the water next to my characters.

Calli and Hidu are reading minimized Code Geass. Amu comes in with a towel and her characters go next to my own, and Cassie of course. Yuki runs in and tackles me from behind. "MAKI!"

"HEY! I-I'M NAKED!" I laugh nervously.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Get used to it," she sighs, "it's worse with my stupid split personality."

"Oh she's not the worst," Amu smiles.

"Are you on crack?" Kaki shakes her. "She's the devil!"

"Only to you," I lean back.

"Well, she's annoying in that kid's way," Yuki shrugs.

"She's nice!" Nana and Ran defend.

"She's friendly-desu," Su giggles.

"Too friendly," Hidu, Cassie, and Kaki mutter.

Lucy smiles softly. "Must be nice to be human..." she thinks aloud.

Yuki, Amu, Kaki, and i face her. Proserpine rolls her eyes and continues washing out her hair slowly like it's life-vital. "We're not all human," Yuki blinks.

Lucy gasps and stares. Calli looks up from the manga. "Huh?" she squeaks. "What do you mean?"

Kaki rolls her eyes. "I came from an ice ring. Yuki has X-Essence, which you've met. Maki has X-Negative. See? The only 'human' here is Amu, and even she's not exactly normal."

"I can hear you..." a tick mark appears on her head.

I giggle. Mina polishes her crown as Annie draws on the back of Hidu's head. Proserpine rolls her eyes once more. "Entirely improper," she mutters. "Demons shouldn't be around these people..."

Nana, Quartz, Ran, Su, Calli, and Annie scoot to the far side of the...tub, container, hole-thingy-I'M NOT GOOD WITH NAMES! "You're a demon?" Dia blinks.

Miki frankly doesn't give a fck. Hidu and Cassie are beaming. "I am Yuki's wish to be proper and demonic," Proserpine bows her head. "So yes."

Lucy chuckles. "It actually feels good to not be the only demon this world has known..."

As Yuki tried to coax the other characters back, I smile sweetly. This is a side I never though existed in Lucy...the side she kept hidden. I stare at the ceiling. "Hey," I shut my eyes, "Mack said something about you thinking of me as a sister. What's that about?"

Amu pokes me, so I face her to face Lucy, smiling like...something's wrong. "Well," she sighs, "when I first saw you...I thought you were just another person...but as time went one...I came to see we're not so different."

I nod and turn to Amu. "Hey Amu, can you come with me to Amma's house? We need to get her here."

"What about Lucy?" Kaki asks.

Yuki faces me, eyes blinking with curisosity. "Yeah. I know Amu hasn't done much, but that's because she's useless.

"H-hey!" Amu splashes water on her.

"Oh, you wanna go btch?" Yuki laughs, retaliating.

I giggle and shake my damp head. "It's because Amu isn't too...suspicious...Sorry Lucy."

She shrugs, her smile that of 'eh, what the heck' and her eyes shut. "It's alright. Plus, Amu needs to get out more I guess."

Someone splashes her with water, and that's when our water brawl starts. It eventually gets to the point the characters have to flee over to Calli and Hidu mostly because they might drown with the heavy amounts of water. Laughter bounces off the walls. Laughter...laughter...laughter...

"FREAK!"

"FREAK!"

"Maybe they abandoned you because of those freaky horns sticking out of your head!"

I shake my head. Oh no, I'm NOT digging into Lucy's memories! When Kaki tries to drown Amu, we decide to call it quits before Amu takes revenge.

**Review~**

**Sorry for delay~**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask~**


	15. Raven Eyes

**Third place in my Most Reviews~**

**xDemonChickx**

**One-He's coming, just until...later.**

**Two-Maybe next chapter**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Raven Eyes**

"Look at that beautiful raven!" I cheer, my eyes glittering stars and 'idiot' in little letters next to me.

"Yeah, I guess," Amu shrugs. "Now are we going to go to get Amma and Umma?"

'Don't go!' the raven seems to say with it's blazing dark eyes. 'I warn you of-'. The warning is hidden slightly as the roar of a speeding car zaps me back to reality. I turn and push the blue and black Nike sneakers forward to get next to Amu. Nana and Quartz are on my head with Miki, Miki sketching them in a sad pictation with 'X's on their heads. Ran, Su, and Dia are all doodling happy pictations of the other with several flowers in their hair, of course on Amu's head. Shows you what our lives are, huh? I'm sad, depressing, suckish, freakish, insane. Amu's lucky, happy, popular, normal, sane. It makes one wonder.

"Maki-chan," Quartz looks down, "are you sure it was okay to leave Yoru-kun with Lucy, Kaki, Yuki, and the others?"

Ran faces her. "It's not like he's the pervert of the two."

Meaning Ikuto and Yoru...I sigh. "Amu?" I turn my head. "Is it a bad sign when you miss getting touched?" She nods. "Crp. Have to ask Yuki for another slap-session."

She laughs and we continue, a raven flying over-head.

Lilium

"OW! RANDOM! OW!" I hug my run over foot.

"Oh come on!" Amu calls to me, way ahead and not getting that I'm injured. "I think we're almost there!"

"THINK?" I run in front of her. "THINK! We have no time to THINK!"

She blinks. "Jeez Maki. It's right behind you."

I freeze and shoo away all the pesky 'shock lines'. I turn with a huff to a little house with an open back door. The windows are all open and silence fills the air. Amu and I are still as a short breeze ruffles our skirts and tustles our strands. CAW! CAW! the raven high above us screeches. We run in, for the sign of death...what did Ikuto say that one time?

'For the sign of death hath call us to thy graves'. (Explanation later).

Yep. That's it. Wait..."AH!"

Lilium

Blood. Blood stains everything. Walls. Vases. Flower petals. Carpet. Tables. The bodies. The terrified eyes. The bullets. The raven lands on the 'welcome' mat. CAW! CAW!"Amu-chan!" Amu's characters whine.

"I-I'm scared!" my characters cling to as much hair as they can.

"Is someone out t-there?" Amu and I jump at the new voice. "I-I'm A-Amma...my twin and I are alone..."

"Amma! It's us!" Amu runs into the blood drenched kitchen.

"Amu?" Umma pushes out through a high cabinet, "Maki to?"

"Come on!" Amu yanks them out. "More might come back!"

I face the raven. It's eyes send a prickle up my spine. Something that sounds like heavy boots on concrete rings. "Too late!" I run in. "They're h-WHOA!"

I slip on a sticky puddle of blood, my back crashing into the tile and the ice halo cracking. Blood flies out of my mouth as the shrill KRISH echoes throughout the deadly silent home. "Maki!" they gasp, yanking me to my feet.

My halo shimmers red and something pokes my shirt from the inside. The spider legs..."NO!" I grip my halo, the stupid ice flickering madly between red and pure white. "NO! STAY IN! NO!"

"Maki, calm down!" Umma shakes me.

"There they are!" soldiers march to the front lawn. "Ready the weapons!"

Amma's eyes water. "Come on!" she tugs Amu's sleeve and my shirt. "We have to0"

"I want my mommy!"

I swat her arm off. "I'm fighting them!" I snap. "If you want to run, GO AHEAD!"

"Maki-chan!" Quartz yanks my hair.

"This isn't you!" Nana kicks my nose.

I gasp and shake my head. "Okay..." I take a deep breath. "Let's-"

A shot rings. The halo shatters. "Come out!" a soldier yells.

Caw! CAW! "Ikuto! Knock it off!" "I promise-" "FREAK!" "FREAK!" "My lady..." "If you want Agony's Block to benefit, you need to make Yin-Yang."

The raven flies off as a gust of wind kicks up dust and dirt. "Don't you dare..." a voice booms, fire bursting in front of the house, "TOUCH ANY OF THEM!"

Emma appears in the door way. Lanna and Maria fly up. "Yo~" they hug the characters.

I feel a sharp prick and pull up my middle finger alone to see Jewel. "Really? Just really?" I snap.

The halo regenerates and the white light blinds me. I look down to see...X-Positive? Okay, no tiresome 'unlock my heart' crp? I chuckle and the light fades. Elizabeth drops with her characters in her. I grip my swords. "You okay?" Elizabeth turns her head alone.

A bullet launches into her neck, but it pushes out and the wound disappears in a matter of seconds. Cool. I nod. Amu nods. Amma and Umma just shake. "Unlock my heart!" Amu calls. "Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

Is that her favorite one, or does she just find the others utterly useless? That's mean! Nana scolds from within. Oh, do you want me to be me or prissy little as kisser who sells herself to pervo cats?

What's the difference? Quartz asks. Little fck. HEY! You just called me a-"YO MAKI!" Umma shakes me. "WE GOTTA GO!"

"Eh, wha-" I glance around.

A man burns. Two freeze. Three commit suicide. I huff and charge, decapitating the last four. "What's with the groups of ten or so?" Amu shakes her head.

Elizabeth and Emma undo their 'power-up' selves (I guess Emma CT when I wasn't looking...). "Okay," Amma sighs. "Let's go and hide these two before more come!"

"Wait," I blink. "How did-"

"HEY!" Kaki scolds. "DON'T JUST RUN OFF AFTER I SAY AMU AND MAKI ARE ALONE!"

Amu and I glare at the twins. They nervously laugh. "Oh sht we're dead," Elizabeth groans.

I ready my swords. Amu readies her rod. "You think?"

**Review~**

**In case you didn't get it, Elizabeth and Emma didn't think Amu and Maki could handle themselves alone.**

**Thing's to think about:**

**One-What's Agony's Block?**

**Two-Guess Maki's favorite Anime~**

**Three-Are you a (Lyra X Yoru) fan or (Annie X Yoru) fan?**


	16. Something Called Research

**Okay, okay, okay, I have something to say. Or things, whatever. I know this is confusing, and I'm sorry, but I find it hard to try and play it out so I can make this series longer.**

**Kaki: She just tries so hard! *fake cries***

***chucks plushie at head* You're mean!**

**Kaki: Why, thank you.**

**Ugh...So, yes, sorry it's confusing.**

**Agony's Block is explained in this.**

**Kaki and Proserpine don't fight NOW.**

**Elizabeth and Emma Stream (plus their characters) are NightfeatherxLionblaze's.**

**Yuki and her characters are xDemonChickx's**

**Kia family and characters=moi.**

**Everything else goes to rightful owner.**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Something Called Research**

"YORU-NYA~" Lyra glomps said pervo cat's kitten.

"Jeez," Quartz giggles, "another love triangle!"

"Eh?" I face her, looking away from my Manga. "What do you mean?"

Nana, Hidu, and Cassie hold up a piece of paper with a bunch of triangles. Quartz takes out her clip and uses it as a pointer. "First we have the 'Ikakra', or the 'Ikuto-Maki-Zero' triangle!" Sucky name. "It's filled with despair and suffering!"

"Hey..." a tick mark or five appear on my head.

"Then we have to 'Lyrunie', or 'Lyra-Yoru-Annie'!" She starts sulking. "And that's all we have..."

"What about 'Loka'?" Hidu wonders.

We stare. "Lucy-Kota-Yuka," Cassie responds. Quartz scribbles that in. "Pretty much it, dude."

"What'cha talking about?" Emma and Yuki sit down at the outside table next to me. Yuki reads the chart. "Inuyasha has more," she states.

Yeah, we all know that! I hold that back though, since it's not horrible to state the obvious. Kaki runs out with Mayu. Huh? Isn't she...sht. Don't tell me. "Uh, do you guys want to shimmey out?" Mayu laughs nervously. "Probably to the library?"

The 'gloom' lines appear on Emma, Yuki, and me. "Let us guess, that's where all our Diclonius are working?"

"Well," Elizabeth peeks out, "coming? I'm driving!"

We stare in horror. "But-"

"JUST GET IN THE FCKING CAR!"

Doors shut and she blinks as we're suddenly in the frontyard. "We're gonna die," Lanna shakes her head.

"Let's go~" Elizabeth jumps into the driver's seat, twirling the keys.

"AH! GOD HELP US!" Violi, Hope, and Lyra cling to the little hanger.

"I HAVE TOO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" Yuki clings to Kaki and I.

"FLOOR IT!" we shriek. "YOU MIGHT KILL YUKI!"

She sulks as Elizabeth stomps on the petal.

Lilium

We cough inside the smoking upside-down car crashed into a pole. Kaki kicks the door out with full Hidu-force and Yuki shoves us out. "See?" Emma chokes. "YOU SHOULDN'T DRIVE!"

Elizabeth sticks out her tongue and grabs Violi, Hope, and Lyra. Emma snatches Lanna, Maria, and Jewel, who bites onto her finger. Nana and Quartz are on my head. Mina straightens her crown while Annie pulls Yoru out, Yuki crawling out. "Vote: Elizabeth doesn't drive," Mina crosses her arms. "Say 'I' if you agree."

"I," most of us say. We glare at Elizabeth who promtly refuses to say a thing.

"Decided: whenever she tries to drive, she is forbidden to," Mina nods.

Pop! Proserpine flies out of Yuki's shirt pocket. "I am alright with Miss Stream driving the station wagon," she opinionates blankly.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth directs at her.

Proserpine curtsies. "My pleasure, madame."

Nan, Quartz, and Annie hide behind Yoru. "Nya!" Yoru moves to the back.

"Hey!" Nana shrieks, now at the front.

"H-Hey!" I shriek.

Ikuto glares at Zero from behind me. "I don't like him."

Zero rolls his eyes, standing in the frame. "I don't like you either, but I like Maki, so there."

I huff. "Yuki," I pinch my nose.

"Yes~" she immediately jumps up.

"Slap me."

Lilium

"OW! BTCH, NOT THAT HARD!"

"When you require my services," Yuki chuckles, "I make it hard."

Nana and Quartz shake their head. Mayu, who...was in the trunk (lucky), crawls out with a nasty lump on her head and runs into the library. Kaki runs behind her and so do the Stream twins. I investigate the car. "Amu~"

She comes out of the trunk. "I was sleeping, and all of a sudden, Mayu jumps in and WE CRASH!"

I chuckle. "Did you have a good nap?"

She sighs and we start walking for the library doors. We walk through to towers of right-to-left books and Mangas.

"Amu!"Amma skips over. "Maki! You're here!"

I turn to Lucy holding Nana against a wall by the collar. "Maki? Sht." Shereleases Nana.

Huh, good thing we got here when we did.

Lil-

"OH NO!" I wave my arms like crazy. "No time passies!"

People stare at me like I'm crazy (Ha. Like.) and I sweat-drop. Yuki comes over and leads me away, all three cat characters bickering once more. "It's alright, we know you're crazy," Kaki chuckles as she comes up.

"Oh shut up," I punch her arm playfully.

We sit down at a little table and are bored to death in the silence of two minutes. "Kagjisngojasogo jojwojopsjgtoso oi iowhtohnsith nios wet iowjtohioztios ohsogh io sio hosgnoh ogn sogh sh io hi hso gos gjksio his ioeh isioh soth osh tioshtiohs igu idgnoehgidhiodhtijsot soh os osh tos hiuhsuio suiohsio hoi hosi nkaish ighisuh gihsih ukyh is uigsh it gsuigisgh isghksh kis uish khkhskghshgui sgtj ysukghjsghjshgis khgksdhkhgksngkn ksgh kgklsng ksgksgnksn k,gkdh gk,hsnxgjk,hs ukghnk sjgvhjfmchgvjcn ghvbvfj mgn," Yuki paces, holding her head.

"Yuki-nya," Annie shakes her head, flying over.

"Subject!" Mina face-palms. "Don't jibber in times like this!"

"Character Change," Proserpine sighs, flipping a minimized page of...a manner's book. How delightful.

Yuki stops in her tracks abd straightens, sitting down calmly in a 'proper' manner. Kaki flicks Proserpine from behind, the change undoing itself. "Eh? What?" Yuki looks around.

"So what we's doin'?" Cassie yawns.

We think. "What about some graphs and researching?" Quartz suggests.

"What's researching?" Annie asks.

"Like when you look up things about a specific topic," Hidu shrugs. "But on what?"

"Duh!" Nana and Mina groan. "The main issue: X-Negative and X-Essence!"

We humans exchange glances and nod. "Could be worth something," Yuki stands. "Come on Proserpine, Mina, Annie."

"And Annie is the proper way to state it," Proserpine flies next to her owner.

Kaki stands. "Well, you check the far left side, and I'll check the far right. Work your way to the center."

I nod and Nana and Quartz follow me to the dark far left. After several hours (yes, it takes that long), we return to the table with a book. Kaki and Yuki are still working because they keep talking. "Don't expect much," Nana snugglines onto my shoulder, falling fast asleep.

"Just have faith!" Quartz beams.

I open the pages and start skimming. "...priestess...demons...Agony's Block!" I cheer. "Agony's block..." I blink.

"What is it?" Quartz climbs up the side of the book.

The writing doesn't belong in the book. In fact they are simple stuck-in pages. I made a friend stick them in. Sorrow!...No answer. I see.

'Agony's Block is the past name of X-Negative. After several models, the demon twins Agony and Sorrow decided on a block located in the abdomen in attempts to save children. Rest unknown.' I flip the page to one sentence. 'Place thy hand on thee's soul, heart, and kinder.'

"Nothing!" Kaki throws her arms into the air. "Maki, what about you?"

I shake my head as I sneak the paper in my pockets. "Nope. Guess something that rare wouldn't be in just any library."

Yuki sighs. Mina smiles. "Don't worry subject, you'll find out soon."

Agony's Block...what happened all those years ago?

Nana tugs on my hair. "Should we..."

"What?" Quartz stares.

"...remember Lucy's expression? Maybe..."

I nod. "Sorrow wants us to look into Lucy's memories."

**Next chapter warning: This is completely based on the anime. What happened to Lucy's parents in the Manga doesn't go here. Her past is partially made up by me.**

**Now, Maki's favorite anime is in fact Vampire Knight. Whoever said that, pat your back and here's a cookie *gives***

**Now, to those who review (you know who you are~) Here's yummy cake and candy canes *gives***

**Again, I apologize if this is confusing. It's like Anime. YOU DON'T GET IT UNTIL THEY SHOW IT.**

**And I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PAIR YORU WITH! I guess it's going to result to Bigamy.**

**...Maybe that can happen with Maki, Ikuto, and Zero...*dark thoughts***

**Well, review, tell me what'cha think, and if you have questions, let moi know~**


	17. Hidden Past

**Note: Not. Based. On. Manga.**

**In your Review, say 'Yoru A.' If you like Yoru and Annie together**

**Say 'Yoru L.' If you prefer Lyra and Yoru.**

**I really need more than two people to decide because, no offence, but it's *censor* hard to decide when one likes one and the other likes the other. I'm sorry. It's just hard.**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

**Cookies for Reviewers *gives***

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Hidden Past**

A day. That's how long this has been delayed. Adding this all up, it's February 26 2013. We've been here ten days. I'm in the room marked 'Lucy', curled up in a ball on my mat. "Maki-chan," Nana sighs.

"It's not fair," Quartz sits on my shoulder. "Out of all people, you had to get it!"

I smile sadly, a tear dripping onto my arm. "Better than her..."

_Sitting on my father's lap, I suck on the cloth of my blanket. I'm four. Flourescent lights heat my skin slightly. Either that or the fact I'm always warm, never to feel cold. The heart monitor in my mommy's hospital room is rapidly increasing with her screams. They stop for a moment, then start up louder. A doctor walks out as mommy sobs. I don't understand what's happening. "Mr. Kia...we're so sorry. The baby suffocated in the womb." In the doctor's arms is a small, limp body tinted blue with suffocation. Miscarriage. That's what mommy called it._

More tears drop. "Why am I remembering that?" I choke. "I-I didn't before!"

Quartz takes out that little 'Life's Woes' book and makes it disappear. "I should've done that long ago..."

I sniffle. "It's okay. If you did, Ikuto wouldn't have read it...it's good he knows."

The door opens and I turn to Lucy. She notes the tears. "What's up?" she walks over to her mat. "Something happen?"

I shake my head. "No. Just a small nightmare."

She nods slowly, obviously not believing my little white lie. "Well, if you want to talk about it, just let me know."

She lies down on the mat, shutting her eyes. Calli hovers over to her egg and Nana and Quartz do the same. They leave both Lucy and I alone in the dark room. I take out the paper from under the mat and unfold it. '_Place thy hand on thee's soul, heart, and kinder'_. I glance over and ice coats my left hand. _Where is this soul, heart, and kinger? _I eye her head. _The head. Of course. It's the home of the cerebrum and the frontal lobe._ I roll over onto my habds abd knees, crawling over. I bite my lup and before I know it myself, I set my left hand covered in ice on her head. Her eyes pop open and mine close. My body falls limp, the ice keeping my left on her forehead.

_**Lilium**_

I open my eyes for rain to crash onto my body on a street. I grunt and push myself up to a woman with a brown bob of hair coating her right eye. Her left visible eye is red, like Calli's. Her expression is sad as a man is dashing down the street. She's sixteen. She looks at a pink bundle in her arms. "Well, Kaede, it's just us now..."

I can see Lucy across the way, crying. "MOM!"

_**Lilium**_

"Whoa what?" I look around at the sudden scene change.

Lucy is now next to me. "What _is _this!" she shakes me. "WHAT THE FCK DID YOU DO TO-"

"Daddy?" We turn to a little seven-year-old in front of a pole, her right shoulder bleeding. She's staring horrified at a car collision. "DADDY!"

I gasp. "That's..."

Lucy let's go of my shoulders, eyes wide. "Is that..._you?__**!**__"_

I nod slowly. Mommy races down the sidewalk. She gasps and starts bawling. "_NO! __**NOOO!"**_

_**Lilium**_

"Oh really?" Lucy and I groan.

"Mommy, where are we going?" We gyrate to tiny Lucy (eleven) and her mom, now twenty-seven. "It's cold you know."

"Oh? I couldn't notice," he mom smiles sadly.

"Don't you mean 'didn't'?"

Her mom shakes her head and stops in the frigid field of grass. "No. I have a..._special condition_...that keeps me warm."

Oh crp. "What is it called?"

Her mom kneels down. "It's called **X-Negative.**"

Lucy (older) covers her mouth. "I remember this now..."

"Your mom..." I gulp.

"I also have a 'disease' called **S.O.R.R.O.W**. I've had it since I was small. But now...I've lived my purpose."

She stands and starts running. "Wait..." Lucy (young) cries. She starts running after her. "_**MOMMY!**_"

_KRSS_! Ice shoots up from where the mother was. Spears of ice pierce sections of the ground. Once it's about thirty feet tall, it stops progressing. Blood drips drom the point. The hazy vision of Sorrow appears in all her 'coocoo' glory. **"Darkness..." **she laughs, "**that's all there is..."**

She disappears.

_**Lilium**_

"This is beginning to be crp," Lucy huffs.

I swallow thick saliva. "I...I didn't know..."

Lucy sighs with a smile. "You didn't do anything."

**-A friend stick them in.**..Her mom. "I see..."

"FREAK!"

We both jump a little. It's the 'Toa incident'! "Toa saw you with that 'stalker of the night'."

Lucy lets out a low whistle. "Jeez. I guess we are more alike then _I _know..."

The scene continues to the fight, in which passing cars stopped and adults came over, pulling me off most of them. I was bleeding. I had a black eye. Not much compared to what Lucy's bullies got. My mom arrived, her car not far (originally 'her car not fat'). "Maki!" she hugged me. "What the-"

Someone chucked a rock at Mommy and her glasses fell off, shattered. She blinked until she stood. "Don't support that lunatic!" a woman in front of her som shrieked.

_"Excuse me?"_ my mom's voice rose. I took a step back. _**"YOU BACK OFF BTCH!"**_

Ugh, I'm going into past tense! (Mentally smack) Stupid me! Anyways...younger me tugs on Mommu's sleeve. "Mommy!"

"HA! She still calls her 'Mommy'!"

I kick someone's gut. "**SHUT THE HLL UP CNT!"**

_More _fighting starts. Lucy shakes her head. "Man...you're violent."

"Oh shut up," I sigh.

_**Lilium**_

"I swear..." tick marks appear on both of us.

I hear cackling. I glance up and scream. It's Mariko. Lucy isn't far. This is the Lucy/Mariko battle! A faint apparation of a character is behind Mariko. She has a knife and black eyes, just black. Now whites, just black. "Kill her," the apparation growls.

Mariko attacks. Everything melts to red. "Wha-" Lucy starts.

_"Hate...__**HATE!"**_

_**Lilium**_

My eyes shoot open and I take my hand back rapidly. Lucy shoots up and we exchange glances. We dash out of the room and into the backyard to gasp. An X-**character **is in the air, glowing purple viciously. Amu and Yuki are keeping the Stream twins, Nana, the Diclonius twins, and Mayu back (Yuka and Kota working late). Kaki is attacking a _**people sized**_ Proserpine! "THIS IS SHT!" Kaki screams. "I CAN'T CONTROL MY OWN BOD!"

Silverware appears in Proserpine's hands. "I can not either. My most humble apologies if this hurts."

"You don't apologize in battle btch!" Kaki charges. "MY HEART UNLOCK! CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: X-NEGATIVE!"

Lucy and I charge forward. "Stop!" I cry. **"STOP!"**

Silverware flies.

A shadow in front of me.

**Blood.**

A fork deep in Umma's chest.

She defended me.

"S-stop..."

She falls.

_**"UMMA!"**_

**Cliffy~**

**Review or I'm making bad sht happen! That and I'll hold this off *crosses arms* so review.**

**Things to think about:**

**One-Why do you think Lucy's mom put quotes on 'disease'?**

**Two-What do you think Lucy's mom's name is?**

**Three-Who said 'Umma'?**


	18. Jacked

**Okay, I have to say a little bit.**

**One, SORRY! I screwed up and accidentally forgot to put the **_**actual chapter four**_**. So yeah, if you re-read, most of the italics and bold have vanished within the chapters. Sorry. Sorry. I can not attone for this sin...**

**Maki: At least you put it in...**

**Yeah, I guess...*sulk* anyways... *checks cards* **

**Two, this is awarded Third Place for 'Most Reviews for Linkinparkfan9799'. Three more and this could tie with 'Second Place', which goes to 'No More Sorrow' at the moment...First Place is 'The Red' with thirty-seven reviews. This is currently at twenty-nine, so yeah. All three positions are in this series. **

**Three, Ice and Blood is NOT going to have a specific end per say. Yes, the main story IS coming at an end after the fifth and sixth installment with a Seventh installment being the end. BUT-There will be an Eight installment because I LOVE writing about Maki and the others. So yeah, it's like a OVA series...maybe. Depends on the content.**

**Four...anything else?**

**Amber (my character~): Questions.**

**Oh yeah!**

**One-This is in fact a thinker. Now Sorrow called her a friend and Mrs. Lucy's Mom has had her since her young years. So, to answer, she doesn't HATE her, she finds her quite pleasant (unlike Maki and Kaki...also Shino and Mi if you remember them).**

**Two-This answer is the chapter due to the fact she helps in this battle and tells a little about Sorrow and why she's insane.**

**Three-Answer in the context. Make sure you read thoroughly and don't skim. People miss stuff because of that.**

**Well, thanks for reading the Author's note this chapter. Again, I apologize about the chapter inconvience. (Gomen).**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive (I KEEP TYPING 'Get Out Alice'. WHY?)**

**Jacked**

Previously

Silverware flies.

A shadow in front of me.

**Blood**

A fork deep in Umma's chest.

She defended me.

"S-stop..."

She falls.

_**"UMMA!"**_

**NOW**

Lucy is shaking, like she regrets this. Doesn't surprise me. Amma's eyes are burning pink, tears staining her face and drowning us all. _**"UMMA!"**_ she calls again.

Proserpine freezes. "...I..."

Kaki slams into her ribcage, but I can tell she's behind the movement. _**"I'LL KILL YOU!" **_she growls inhumanly.

I pick up Umma and try to run over to everyone. A wave of sadness smacks into the side of my body like an ancient war hammer to bone. I fly into the side of the Kaede Inn or whatever. Blood flies out of my mouth. Calli rushes out with Yoru, Nana and Quartz zipping past to in front of my nose. "MAKI-CHAN!"

Crashes ring as scythes attempt to obliterate forks and knives. Emma and Elizabeth rush over and take Umma. Amma runs next to her twin as Emma feels Umma's pulse. "She's still living," she sighs.

"Maki's heart unlock!" Nana squeaks. "Character Transformation: Rose-Positive!"

The uniform wraps around my cold body. Nana forces my body to stand. "Maki-nya!" Yoru comes over. "Are you okay?"

I nod slowly and gaze up at the series of clashes. I blink once with heavy eye lids and blood is splattered on everything. _Oh great. I'm hallucinating. _I cover my face with one hand. _Sorrow...Speak...Please..._

_**Why don't I speak?**_

I gasp, eyes wide. "You're..." I uncover my face to see the faint apparation of a woman. Amma also notice's her. Everyone else _can't _quite frankly. "...You're..."

_**The name is Calli 'Sorrow' Agens. Ah I see you have experienced S.O.R.R.O.W. I apologize if she killed someone. She HAS been cooped up in ice for quite some time. She's 'madness by the darkness', if you will. **_She giggles. _**Well, I hope my daughter is being a good girl.**_

I nod. "She is...she's nicer than she let's on."

Lucy shakes me. "Who are you _talking _to?"

Calli (Agens) faces Lucy and smiles. _**Ooh, my little daughter~ I miss her. Well, tell her I'll always be with her-**_she giggles_**-here. **_She points to the heart and disappears.

A knife heads for me and Lucy grabs it with her vector, the metal crumpling. Calli gulps and shuts her eyes, bawling her hands into fists and facing the sky. "Character Change: **SWAP! DA'! PLACES!"**

The heart appears on Lucy's cheek and Lucy blinks. "Nyuu?" she asks. She faces the battle. "NYUU!" she whines. "NYUU! NYUU!"

She heads for the multitude of clashes. "WAIT!" Amu, Yuki, and I chase after her.

"SUBJECT!" Mina calls.

Nana and Mayu are too busy helping the Stream Twins. Yuki transforms into Eternal Rose, Amu into Amulet Heart. Nyuu takes Proserpine and tries to jerk the silverware out of her hands. "S..._**STOP! JUST STOP IT!"**_

Kaki freezes at the sight of Nyuu crying. i kick Kaki in the gut and then the back, ice cracking. "You need to calm-"-I elbow her back-"-DOWN!"

Yuki grabs Proserpine and shakes her. "The X-character! That's the bad one Persephone! NOT KAKI!"

Amu chases for the X-character. "Why are you doing-"

"_Useless...Useless...I can't even breathe..."_

Everyone stops. Amu blinks. "What do you mean?"

_"They planned my name and everything! __**I WAS GOING TO BE A YOUNGER SISTER!"**_

What? Then...I look a bit behind to a pitch black portal. "What the hll?" I gasp.

Kaki slashes at it. "That's the portal that brough us! Someone put X-Energy in it!"

I gulp. Sht. You know, when I get home, I'm taking a _LONG _bath. "What's your name?" I ask the character.

It freezes and the owner's voice comes again. "My...name? Mia Kia."

Lucy glances at me as I stand up to my full height. "Okay Mia. I'm Maki Kia. It's not your fault you suffocated." Proserpine shrinks and Yuki looks at me with sadness. Umma keeps her eyes on us. "If you were born, you'd have to suffer...so I'm glad..." A tear falls. "I'm glad you don't have to. Don't hate. Don't feel useless. I love you Mia. I always will. Even if you're not alive."

The character and I stare at the other for a long time. "Lock...on," Amu forms a heart with her fingers. "Open heart!"

The 'X' disappears and a character with one blue and one red eye appears. Her hair is long and purple, a purple dress with puffy sleeves trimmed with red dots. The purple pin heels are streaked with red and blue. "I am Collise (Co-lies). I am Mia's wish to live a life where she can be cool and collected, yet angry and carefree. She isn't alive, no...but I can come **once **when you need me." She waves and a dark-purple egg with blue and red vines and red dots closes in on her.

She returns to the black portal. Umma coughs as Emma is almost done. "Am...ma..." she stuggles.

"Yeah?"

Umma lets out a chuckle. "Don't you think...you to Maki...that X-Negative jacked-up our fates?"

I nod. "It's always been that way."

Proserpine floats next to Umma. Yuki and Amu hug me. "Well, we're _un_-jacking it!" Kaki straightens.

"Yeah!" Lucy returns, tears streaming. "Calli and I are _not _loosing our sisters!"

"Aw~LUCY-ONEE-CHAN!"

"KAKI! G-GET OFF!"

Elizabeth bites her lip. "Hey Maki...this doesn't really look good."

Emma wipes a tear away with a bloodied hand. "It's too deep...I..."

Umma smiles and looks over at us. "Yuki, Amu, Maki..." _CLICK! _She pulls a cocked gun out of her pocket and puts it under her chin. Elizabeth, Amma, Nana, Mayu, and Emma try to remove it, screaming at her to stop. My ears mute everything except the following. "...take care of Amma. You're good friends."

Smile and giggle.

_**BAM!**_

_**"NOOOOO!"**_

Tears fall. Amu bawls. Emma and Elizabeth scream. Nana hugs Mayu as she sobs. Lucy gasps and stares. Yuki hugs Amu, eyes horrified. Amma shakes her twins corpse. i stand here, tears falling. I press my lips into a line and nod. "Okay Umma...I promise..."

"Amma won't die."

Nana and Quartz look around, Nana having undone the transformation. "What?" Mina chokes.

"Something wrong?" all Stream characters sob.

Alli flies over to crying Calli. "Sh...Sh..."

Proserpine and Annie exchange glances. "Where Yoru?" Annie draws on Amma's face 'it's alright'.

i gasp and look around. "Yoru? **YORU!**"

Nothing.

He's gone.

**Okay, so again, sorry I jacked up on the chapters.**

**Uh, the portal X-Energy will be explained maybe the chapter after the next, maybe, depends what happens...**

**Sorry this was too fast. It sucks, yeah, I know.**

**Things to think about:**

**One-What did Calli 'Sorrow' Agens mean she'd always be with Lucy 'in her heart'?**

**Two-Did this make you cry?**

**Three-Where do you think Yoru went?**

**Four-Who put X-Energy into the portal?**


	19. Warning Song

**Several things**

**One, this is short, sorry, but eh, that's what happened. **

**Two, ANSWERS TO Things to Think About.**

_**One-What did Calli 'Sorrow' Agens mean she'd always be with Lucy 'in her heart'?**_

**Well, Lucy's character is CALLI. Characters come from the HEART. They look alike. Sorry for the snootyness, but she means she's there as her CHARACTER.**

_**Two-Did this make you cry?**_

**Not really something to answer...but eh, I put it.**

_**Three-Where do you think Yoru went?**_

**Answered next chappie~**

_**Four-Who put X-Energy into the portal?**_

**Ditto~**

**Three, One more review and we tie with second in reviews~It's weird...this series is more successful than I thought (well, it's mostly two people, but eh, they review a heck of a lot!). GOOD JOB REVIEWERS!**

**Four, Two questions from xDemonChickx**

**One-It's Elfen Lied**

**Two-The X-Character hated life, so it was making them fight. The knife was dodged by Kaki, and went at Maki.**

**Enjoy~**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Warning Song**

It's the twelfth day we've been here. Almost two weeks. Wow. I pace as I await Kaki and Amu's return. Yuki and I spent all day yesterday forcing Emma and Elizabeth back. When Kota and Yuka returned, we gave Umma's corpse to the same cemetary we gave Mack to. I guess Mr. Kesler is going to want to come to see his son's grave. Yoru is still missing. Mayu, Nana, and Lucy are here. So is Yuki. Mina is thinking as well as All. Calli is crying with Annie. Nana and Quartz try hard to comfort them. The front slide opens and I turn to Amu and Kaki, both sweating like mules.

"Still...no sign...of Yoru..." Amu shakes her head.

Ran and dia rush to my characters' side to help calm Calli and Annie down. Su Character Changes with Amu to make some 'cheer-up' cookies. Miki thinks with Mina and Alli. Hidu and Cassie are worried on Kaki's shoulders. She sits on the floor, legs up and spread a little. Her elbows rest on her knees as she stares at nothing. Lucy comes down from her room with her pink, elbow-sleeved shirt and black, spagetti-strap dress over it. Her black-and-pink stockings reach under the bottom and the black Mary Jane's hold her feet. The purple ribbons concealed her horns.

She sighs, "Stop pacing Maki. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

In so, I stop. _Ikuto's going to __**SLAUGHTER **__me! _Amma comes in from the kitchen. "Anything?"

Kaki shakes her head slowly. "I just don't get it...I mean I _know_ he goes off on his own at times, but why _now_?"

I catch myself before asking what she means. Yoru occasionally did when Kaki was still in the cube. I shake my head. "I don't..."

_"I HATE YOU! JUST GET THE F*CK OUT AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"_

Kaki stands. "Lucy, we should make dinner for Emo Dos."

Lucy rolls her eyes and follows Kaki into the kitchen. Amma smiles weakly at me. "Are you okay, Maki-chan?"

With all the sht we've been through ever since I first saw her, I ignore the honorific. "You know Ikuto...right?" She nods. "About our...relationship..."

"It's funny," she giggles. "A pervert and a suicidal girl?"

I'm about to protest, but I cut myself short. It's arguable these days. "Yeah...hilarious..." I hold my face.

"Sorry if you count it as an insult..." she sighs. "...I personally like funny relationships. It's a good way to forget...to show who really is beneath the skin."

I glance at Nana and Quartz, who start bickering. Ran and Dia try to stop it, but they're instead sucked into it. I chuckle. "Yeah, got it."

I walk a little until I hear it. That bad song. That _warning _song. The haunting yet beautiful collection of notes that always brings tears to my eyes. _Lilium._ Nana and Quartz look around in confussion, Ran and Dia flying off to tell Amu. Amma stares at me. "What's happening, Maki-chan?" Quartz asks.

I dash out the front slide. "WAIT!" Amma cries.

My hunches say Calli and Annie (along with the thinking characters) race to tell their owners. Amma is _way _faster than she seems may I say. "STAY BACK!" I shout. "The song means something bad _has _happened or _is_!"

_Now _I notice clouds. Thunder cackles and it starts sprinkling. "I don't care!" she argues. "I'm not loosing my best friend!"

"Well I'm not breaking my promise!" I snap.

As we keep running, it rains harder. _**"MAKI!" **_Lucy calls. I gulp. _**"MAKI, WAIT!"**_

_I'm sorry. I'm not letting Umma's dying wish be spoken in vain, Lucy! _Amma and I keep running.


	20. Black Cat

**Okay, another short chapter (I suck *frowny face*). **

**No questions I asked.**

**xDemonChickx, no, Proserpine was not locked up. She was just in the kitchen with Yuki. **

**Okay, okay, I REALLY suck for the shortie chapter *frowny* but, eh, this is how it turned out. THE TWENTIETH CHAPTER! And this is tied in second place of reviews with No More Sorrow at: 32 reviews~**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Black Cat**

**Lucy's POV**

Jeez! It's raining, Yoru's missing, people are _**DYING LEFT AND FCKING RIGHT**_, why did Maki choose _now _to run off? Calli is flying next to me, matching my bullet pace. I mean seriously? I can't loose Maki! She's like a sister to me. Kaki...uh...mutral. She's like a stalker-sis. Ugh. _WHY AM I GETTING OFF TOPIC?_ I shake my (stupid) horned head and run faster as the sky is dark gray. _**"MAKI!" **_I call. _**"MAKI KIA!"**_

I stop on a bridge, bending down to hold my knees. Calli flies in front of my face. "Lucy! Lucy!" she yanks on some of my pink strands. "Lucy! Lucy! KAEDE!"

A smile forms on my lips. "I'm...alright...mom..."

She blinks. She places a palm on my forehead. "You okay, Lucy-Kaede?"

I chuckle and pat her head with my left middle and index fingers. "Yeah...it's just..."

"She looks like your mom."

I gasp and turn to nothing but rain soaking concrete and asphault. "Who's there?" I demand. Shuggling. "Don't you fck with me!"

Something black and blue lands in front of me. "Then _you _don't fck with Maki!"

I feel something cut through my arm. I scream and clutch _claw _marks. Blood soaks my fingers, dripping onto the damp street and soon becoming watery red puddles. I notice he's no longer in front of me. **"HEY!" **I scream. "COME OUT AND FIGHT COWARD!"

Someone kicks my back and I fall forward, spitting up blood, mucus, and saliva (which I guess _is _mucus...). _Dmn he's fast, _I growl inside. "LUCY!" Calli tugs on my hair harder.

Someone's boot rests its bottom on the back of my head. "Where's Maki?" a voice demands.

"I don't know!" I lash out, trying to get him off. "What do you want with her?"

Something is injected into my neck and I freeze.

_A guy, blue-haired, is on a hospital bed with twenty wires in him. i'm standing next to said bed, just watching the scene. Yoru comes up. "Ikuto-nya, want to text Maki-nya?"_

_The guy nods weakly. "I..." He reaches for a black flip-phone to no avail. _

_Yoru sighs. "I'll get it-nya." He hulls the phone and drops it next to 'Ikuto's hand. He slips his fingers around it and...'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk plays. Uh...what? He smiles and uses his thumb to open it to a text._

**From: Maki**

**To: Ikuto**

**RE: Bad kitty!**

**YOU TOOK MY BRA!**

_"Oh really?" I shake my head._

_Ikuto chuckles and hugs the phone to his chest. "That's my little kitten~"_

_Yoru rolls his eyes with a smile. "Okay. They've definately drugged you enough today."_

_In Ikuto's other hand is, in fact, a bra with 'M.K' on the right cup. Jeez._

I shake my head, a needle tearing through the little flesh on my neck. "What the-" I turn my head.

It's him.

It's Ikuto. Maki's boyfriend. He has a needle filled half-way with dark-purple crp. "X-Energy," he says. "The only way the portal from my world to here would open up. Putting in some of my blood, it makes a good projector..."

"You know?" I spit. "I don't care...who you are...**I'M FINDING MY SISTER!**"

I grab his wrist and twist it. He yells and I jerk myself up, kicking the side of his face and jerking his arm behind him, holding his throat. He grabs my wrist with his free hand (without the giant claws) and tries to yank it off. "Let! GO!" he grunts. "I..." his eyelids start to droop and his grip weakens.

I release his throat and he falls to my feet, coughing. Calli flies in front of him. "We help you?" she cocks her head.

He gasps air in and nods, rubbing his throat. "Anything...for Maki."

_I understand. _**"OH FCK THIS SHT!"**

We gasp. "Maki!"

**Review~**

**Things to think about:**

**One-What do you think happened to Maki **_**this **_**time? Period? **

**Two-If you were Ikuto, would you have attacked Lucy (me: yeah, seeing the LOVE OF MY LIFE is at risk...)**

**Okay, so there was a No More Sorrow reference (his choise of ringtone). She STILL doesn't get that he picked out some words (stupid Maki XD)**

**Here's a little treat for being fans!**

_**How The Idea Came Up (for the X-Energy): Past tense**_

Kaname yanked the portal's edge once more. Hishu sighed. "Kaname, that's enough. The Vampire Knight portal only lasted a bit in there, so this is not going to work."

"Yeah," Kiuie kicked Hishu's head to the ground, "but we couldn't GET to home, could we?"

Zero took some steps back and shot Bloody Rose at it, actually hitting Kaname's heel. "Oops," he blankly stated, not at all meaning it.

"HOLY SHT! KIRYU!" Kaname held his heel. "Mrs. Kia!"

She stepped into the world of portals (or small circle) through the open yellow one. "Zero, don't use Bloody Rose, it hurts more!" Mrs. Kia sighed, pushing her glasses closer to her face.

Kip flew up and nodded. "That's right Mr. Kiryu!"

"Yo."

The six turned to tired-seeming Ikuto, his bags worsening each day Maki was gone (which was ten right now). Tadase entered, in which Kiseki instantly perched on his owner's head at the sight of Hishu. "Fake king," he muttered.

"Kiseki," Tadase sighed. "Okay, so the X-Eggs in the area have been delt with...but still no progress on the lock?"

Ikuto sat against a red wall. "What's the fcking use?"

He took out a needle and injected it into his elbow. Zero snatched it and read the label. Some form of Depression medication. "Okay, you really need to cut the crp," Zero tossed the needle. "You're not winning anyone's sympathy."

Ikuto stood, grabbing hold of Zero's collar and lifting him up quite a bit. "**I DON'T CARE FOR SYMPATHY!** _I WANT MAKI!"_

Something rattled. They turned to the lock. It was slightly glowing. "...It seems to like anger," Mrs. Kia poked it. "Could it be that it's because Elfen Lied holds a lot of anger?"

"That or it's just tired of lovey dovey sht," Zero shrugged.

(To be honest, it was the care Ikuto has for Maki, seeing that _is _lovey dovey sht).

Ikuto ran out and came back later with struggling X-Eggs. "Tsukiyomi! What are you-" Tadase started.

"Testing something!" Ikuto snapped.

The energy from the eggs, once making contact from chucking, turned the portal black, the lock disappearing. "Nice shot jack as," Kaname shook his head, as much as out of charater he was in.

Later, Yoru popped through. "Ikuto-nya~"

"Yoru!" Ikuto gasped.

Yoru flew over. "Ikuto! Maki's fine! Although I have no idea what the fck happened-nya..."

Ikuto patted Yoru's head. "That's alright...we just need to get Maki back now."

**Review~**

**Oh and yes, Ikuto came up with the idea, put the energy in, and Yoru went back to Ikuto~**


	21. How?

**I suck, I suck, I suck.**

**I'm thinking of putting some extra stuff at the bottom, but not too much so there's nothing for the eighth installment. **

**Okay, so this is SECOND PLACE for my 'Most Reviews in a story'. Good job *gives candy to reviewers* ALSO! *Calli plushie to reviewers* Enjoy~**

**One-Answered in Chapter**

**Two-You already know my opinion**

**Enjoy~**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**How?**

Maki here. My life is fcked just in case if you haven't figured _that _out. **"OH FCK THIS SHT!" **I scream at the mob of soldiers in front of us.

Amma is shaking, eyes wide. A scientist with blonde, ruely (whatever) hair and shimmering-with-malice orbs of one red, one green. "Twenty-four and Frost Spider in one, huh?" an American accent echoes through the area. It doesn't make sense with this roaring rain. "Troops ready the guns!"

Amma grabs her horns, trembling. "Maki-chan!" Quartz bawls.

"Just go," I whisper. "I want you-"

"But," Nana gulps, "if you die, we die. Remember Mack and Jus?"

I nod. "But Collise-"

"Collise came from the X-Energy," Amma reminds me. "Like she said, she can only come once. She's dead, so that's all she can do."

Multiple clicks ring. The sound of the rain increases. I'm burning. I remember when I first moved to where I live today. The negativity. The annoyance with Ikuto. The betrayal. Kaki...Then came my leave. Sorrow. Yuki...Then this portal crp started and all went from depressing to confusing. I stare at the street. Now it's running to find danger...and I fing these soldiers and scientis _waiting..._

"...How?" I whisper. "How'd all this go from burning and 'X'-ing to rings and spine molds with halos? How?"

Amma pokes her abdomen to a dull _dink_. "I've heard voices...when I was younger...that said a demon lizard burned herself to make the ice cube half-good, half-evil, because it was _too _good. Her twin, seeing this, went insane and let a demon spider sneak in to tip the scale to 'evil'. One voice, someone named 'X', said that the X-Negative goes through each stage, so the balance can tip to 'good'. It wants us to kill one. It's complicated because a priestess made it that way. It's so confusing because you've never heard of this."

I remain silent. Everything...suicide was the demon spifer killing, making them kill themselves...do her own dirty work. Sorrow went insane because she was trapped inside. We felt like we were burning because of Sorrow's sacrifice. The 'X's...that's...the priestess must've cursed us. That poem must've been a purifying technique she used (when Yuki had the red 'X'). It's all coming to me. Everything was and is for the end. I get it.

"That means..." Nana pats Quartz's back.

Quartz sniffles. "We can't die yet."

Amma's vectors slip out. She smiles at me. "I guess you came here to meet another of your kind. Also, to ask 'how' and get an answer for-"

**"FIRE!"**

Shots roar over the crashing rain. Amma's vectors deflect all and she runs forward. "I'm not loosing Maki!" she cheers, a soldier decapitated.

Blood spills and soldiers go for me. The lizard ice tail shoots out and my teeth are replaced with fangs. The claws shoot out. "Now...**DIE!"**

Gore flies all over. The claws soil with blood. _Don't trust Sorrow, _a voice pleads. _Trust my owner. Trust _me. No, I think.

_Then..._Amma starts to panic. "My vectors disappeared!"

"Kill the bug!" the scientist points to me.

Soldiers shoot. I'm too slow. No pain. No frigid temperature. I know someone is in front of me. I widen my eyes. Amma is facing me, arms spread out and multiple bullets in her. I cover my mouth. **Fck no...**Sorrow? I feel tears stream down my cheeks. Amma smiles sadly once more. "I'm glad...you get...to li-"

_**BAM!**_

A sniper bullet launches into her heart. She falls forward on me, slipping to the ground leaving blood covering me. I remember Umma's wish, and I scream. "**NOOO!**"

"MAKI!" I hear Lucy and another call.

The halo flickers pink, for I doubt it can decide whether or not it should be red or white. The light envelops me, and all goes to black. I blink in a void space. Sorrow is there. She's holding a black egg with a red 'X'. I open my mouth to speak, but she holds up a claw.

**"Before you ask, Vampire Knight was for you to see my character's egg in a way. Plus, to get the halo."**

"What's happening?"

**"Oh, it's your X-Negative transformation. The halo test was for your nervous system to determine your current statte. Hense the spine mold."**

I nod. "What's-"

**"Next? Honey, you should worry more about what's happening."**

I hear several screams. I hear the slash of claws. I feel a sting in my back. I sit next to Sorrow, lying in wait. Wait for what? Two things actually. This state to fade and for the 'how' of X-Negative to come before me.

**"Good luck with that," **Sorrow mutters. **"She won't come until the next world. Mostly because she's a jerk and wants to make a lot suffer."**

A jerk. Hm. Demons must have different definitions for 'jerk' and 'maniac'.

**Okay, yes, the stages were the tests, until they decided to go with the cube. (REMEMBER THAT).**

**One-Did this clear things up?**

**Two-Who screamed? Who slashed the claws? Who made Maki's back sting?**

**Three-If you HAD to, would you choose X-Negative or X-Essense (owned by xDemonChickx)?**

**BONUS!**

_**Ikuto at the time**_

"Jeez...how...do...you...RUN LIKE THIS!" Lucy gasps as she stops yet again.

"Easy," I groan. "I actually CARE for Maki."

She spits on my shoe. "Go fck yourself. I care for her like a sister."

"Some sisters don't _like _the other."

"Are you always this litteral? I mean I though perverts were stupid idiots who are **DESPERATE.**"

I roll my eyes. "Okay, put yourself in MY shoes. Would you let a girl like MAKI just hump some other chump?"

She shakes her head. "You're sick and wrong."

"At least I bother to educate her about sex."

She lundges for me. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

I side-step with a blank expression. "Relax. I just whisper it to her in her sleep."

She raises a brow. "Who the fck does that?"

**"NOOO!"**

"MAKI!" we call, running a little more to find her halo flickering pink and the light swallowing her up. That's when the fun starts.

**Review~**


	22. Sacrifice and Remember

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Sacrifice and Remember**

**Lucy's POV**

"**X-NEGATIVE!**: Maki cackles inhumanly.

"Crp..." the pervert mutters. "Maki! It's me!"

"Maki!" I run forward. My vectors restrain her arms and legs. "Go pervo!"

He runs for Maki and someone shoots her arm, making her scream. I look somewhat behind her to a few surviving soldiers. My vectors loosen and Maki breaks free, leaping into the group of soldiers. They scream and she claws out their throats or guts. Ikuto runs as fast as he can and slashes three deep marks into her back. She bites back a scream just like the regular Maki I know and love. "I'm sorry if this hurts, Maki-chan," Ikuto calls sadly.

_Chan? _Calli pokes my cheek. "He probably feels like he doesn't have a right to call her 'koi'."

More shots ring. Two bullets in Maki's legs. Another scream. "LUCY!" Dr. Isbac (blonde, two-eyed maniac) roars over the rain. "THE MORE SHE LIVES, THE MORE SHE'LL SUFFER WITH DEATH!"

I snarl and use the vectors to launch myself in the circle as well. A soldier's torso is split down the middle. "Don't you **DARE!**" I yell.

Calli covers her eyes. "Blood...b-blood..."

I face her. "What's...you don't want this, huh?" Calli shakes her head. I sigh. "If I give myself up, will you spare Maki, the 'Frost Spider'?"

Calli gasps and stares at me. The shots cease. All that sounds is Maki attacking Nana, Quartz, and Ikuto. Dr. Isbac thinks on the offer. He smirks at last. "Deal. Director Kakuzawa won't blame me for taking you in instead of the insect."

Someonme shoots my foot to prevent my vectors to be usable and they force me into a truck, driving me off.

**Ikuto's POV**

_Maki came into my hospital room with a tomato face and glare. "Give. Me. My. Bra."_

_I chuckled idiotically, nibbling the strap of said item. "Your fault for letting me near your torso when you're sleeping~"_

_"Heavy drugs-nya," Yoru sighed._

_Maki walked over and patted my head, the cat parts appearing. "Ikuto, you're wierd."_

_I laughed and she smiled. "Maki funny!" I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Yay~"_

_She rolled her eyes and kept patting my head._

"Maki!" I deflect another one of her slashes. "Please listen!"

**"...Useless..."**

"It's not useless to listen! PLEASE MAKI-CHAN!"

Nana and Quartz are on my left shoulder, hiding. "She's always scary when she's like this..." Quartz hides her face with her side-ponytail.

"Maki-chan!" Nana yells. "Listen to Ikuto-kun!"

**"...**_**USELESS!"**_

She launches forward and digs her claws in my shoulder right to my head. I scream. "Listen PLEASE!" I beg, tugging her not-budging wrist. "Remember when we went on our first date ('trying to think of something happy' appearing next to my head)? REMEMBER DMN IT!"

"Ikuto-kun," Quartz covers her mouth at the sign of my tears.

Yoru comes out and Nana tugs him onto the left shoulder. I remember when I found her next to that tree, the skull necklace I gave her as a late twelfth birthday present. "Ik...**AH!**" i jump, making the claw in my shoulder shed more. "Iku...**YAHANA!"**

Her claw extrudes after I stroked her as. I'm smirking, despite the situation. She shakes her head and the usual 'X' on her chain vanishes. She blinks and stares at me with scared eyes. "What's wrong?" I pout. "Don't like my perverted antics anymore?"

She stands. Nana and Quartz fly to her.

**Maki's POV**

"Maki-chan!" Nana and Quartz hug my cheeks. "You're back! Eh? What's wrong?"

I stare at him. That blue-haired perverted kitten mother. My eighteen-year-old Ikuto. He chuckles with his warm, full-fledged smirk. "Aw~my speechless little-"

I run to him and tackle him. He remains standing as I bawl into his shirt. "Maki-chan..." Nana and Quartz pat my head.

Ikuto blinks and starts rubbing my back. "Sh...Maki-ch-"

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT!" I bawl harded. "WHAT HAPPENED TO 'KOI'? HUH!"

Ikuto kneels in front of me and kisses my nose. "I'll answer that after I get you somewhere safe. Okay Maki-koi~?"

I sniffle and nod. He picks me up, my back, arms, and legs stinging. "Maki!" Kaki calls.

"What the heck happened?" Yuki's voice follows.

I smile up at Ikuto and cup his cheek. "Thank you...Ikuto."

My hand drops.

BONUS!

_Ikuto's POV_

"Hey, Kaki," I turn as we near the inn. "Didn't you have a snake tattoo?"

"You had a tattoo?" Yuki raises a brow.

"That?" Kaki laughs. "That was like a tour guide for a cave. Once I'm used to this world, it fades. Would've been nice to keep though..."

Hidu huffs. "And everyone also thought my name was 'Hiru' until the name certificate in my egg actually got some _light_."

"You set it on fire?" Annie stops drawing a cat on Maki's face.

"No subject," Mina huffs. "She means her egg was too dark to see."

"It also looks like an 'X' Egg," I remind.

Hidu shrugs. "Ain't my-"

"'Ain't' isn't a word," Nana and Quartz snap.

Cassie is writing rap. I feel something prick my temple and pull out a tiny form. Yuki laughs nervously. "Persephone..."

"Isn't that the Princess of Hll?" I raise a brow at the new character glaring at me.

All the character says is: "I _WILL _kill you at the chance, Pedophile."

**Review~**


	23. Collision Positive

**Sorry for da' wait~ I had tiny writer's block. Only curable by sugar or crack! Since I don't have crack (sort of obvious), I used sugar~**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Collision Positive**

"Kitten, wake up," Ikuto shakes me.

I squeeze my closed eyes further together and open them up to my cat's pools of sapphire. I smile. "Good morning, my delectable perv~"

He chuckles and kisses my nose. "You're so cute~"

"Why thank you," I pet his head, his cat appendages appearing. "Now I _know _you're enjoying this."

He purrs, "Indeed I am."

I roll my eyes and sit up, looking around. Nana and Quartz are bickering with Yoru as he nibbles on his own paws. "Don't you ever feed Yoru?" I giggle. "Also, no idea _why_, but I feel lighter than usual."

Ikuto sits next to me on the bed, ruffling my hair. "Drugs. Should wear off in several hours."

Huh. No wonder why I haven't snapped at him for watching me in my sleep. That and call him _delectable_. Ugh. Hot, sure, but a perv. Alas, my luck with guys has proven _rotten_. The door slides open to Yuki and Kaki. "E-yo drug-o," Kaki slaps my back. I wince. "How's it coming?"

She obviously doesn't remember that I got a huge-as slicing from Ikuto on the back! "Eh," I glomp Ikuto, "could be better."

"I _told _you drugging Lady Maki would only lead to rape," Proserpine mutters.

Yuki rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Hey Maki, look what I found."

I glance at her hand to the papers I snatched from the library. "Yeah? I had them."

"Why though?" Kaki crosses her arms.

I shrug. "By the looks of things, all of that research you and Mack did turned out to be nonsense," I blurt. "I mean, sure the purple mist_ before we met Yuki,_" Yuki closes her mouth, "was evil energy and X-energy, but it didn't _create _the little cannibal form. That's just her."

"I guess," Kaki blinks. "Well, _Hiru_ and Cassie-"

"**HIDU!" **said malevolent character bashes a tiny punching bag over Kaki's head.

"Hi-ru?" I cock my head lazily.

Ikuto pats the back of my neck (generous pervert~). "Oh nothing. Do you feel tired?" I shake my head and poke a bandage. He gently seizes my wrist. "Don't Maki-koi."

"May I _please _slaughter the offender?" Proserpine twitches, complete with readied knives and tick marks aglore.

"No," I glomp Ikuto again. "My kitty."

He chuckles. "Okay, okay, you can play with your kitty later," he pries me off. "Right now, go to-"

"Where's Lucy?" I look around.

Everyone is quiet. Amu enters. "Oh hey," she waves. "Maki, what are we going to-"

Yuki and Kaki cover her mouth. I blink, turning to Ikuto. "Ikie-koi, what happened?" He's silent. "Ikie?"

"N-Nothing," he pats my head, "J-just get some-"

"Lady Lucy disappeared," Proserpine informs.

I frown (drugs must've worn off faster than a few hours). I freeze. I do anything _but _ask 'what'. That's just make me look like a total jackas. Amu covers her mouth. Yuki and Kaki scold Proserpine. I slowly tap my eggs (they must've had enough of Yoru) and Nana and Quartz come out. "Yes Maki-chan?" they ask innocently.

"Maki I-" Ikuto starts.

"Where's the facility?" I ask.

All is silent. Amu smiles. "Good thinking Maki. Miki, Ran, Su, Dia, what about you guys?"

"Proserpine, find the facility!" Mina orders.

"What about me?" Annie whines.

Mina has a tick mark. "Those who are doodling on my crown _don't _get the honor of serving me!"

"That's an honor?" Hidu and Yoru exchange looks.

I sigh and smile at Ikuto. "Thanks for trying to protect my sanity~" I peck his cheek.

_**Lilium**_

Do I _have _to say it? Ikuto got the most _hilarious _idea of sticking his hand up the back of my _shirt _(thank God it wasn't the _skirt_) and snap the back of my _bra_. I guess you can tell what happened next…

"Jesus, Maki!" Kaki groans. "What is this? The _fifth _time you get glass in the leg?"

"Oh calm down," Amu holds back my pulsing wrists. "It's Ikuto we're talking about."

Yuki, Kaki, and Amu turn to Ikuto, smirking and licking his lips at me. Nana and Mayu enter with water and cloth. Kota comes in, Yuka hysteric in the kitchen due to Lucy disappearing. "Okay, let's all take a deep breath and think…" he scratches his head. "Any idea where Lucy could be?"

"Facility," Yuki answers. "She-"

"_Gave herself to save Maki and Ikuto." _We jump, Kota rubbing his eyes. "Uh, I'll go comfort Yuka…" he blinks.

"Me to!" Mayu gulps, rushing next to Kota.

Alli looks around. Nana tugs my sleeve. "What was _that_?" both ask.

"_Collise," _Collise appears. "Sorry," she clears her throat. "My voice tends to emphasize for some reason…"

"What are-" Kaki and I start.

"Maki wants to find the facility for Lucy's sake. I can help."

I blink and Ikuto stands, smiling (no smirkies). "Of course my kitten wants that. She has such a big heart you know."

"Uh, _excuse me_?" Yuki hugs me from behind. "She's _my _bestfriend."

"That doesn't make her yours," Ikuto holds my wrist.

"Fck," I shake my head.

"Would you like assistance Lady Maki?" Proserpine readies her silverware.

I shake my head. "Nah. **COLLISE!**"

"Maki's heart unlock. Character Transformation: Collision Positive."

I glow. Her outfit appears on my body along with blue ribbon wrapping around my left arm and red ribbon around the other. I blink and both back off. "M-Maki?" Ikuto swallows.

I giggle softly and nod. "Just because I seem different doesn't mean that big heart has changed. Now," I straighten, a tiny exclamation point floating next to my head. "The facility is somewhat off sore. Amu needs to navigate using Dia and then we go underground. Once we break through the ground, we attack and the first to find Lucy finds another companion and they both find the rest. We make our excape from there."

The transformation is undone and Collise winks. "Good luck!"

She evaporates. Amu nods. Yuki turns to Nana. "Will you help us?" she asks.

Nana nods "I might hate Lucy, but I don't hate everyone else, except Ikuto.

Ikuto pouts. "That's rude, fat mouth."

"H-Hey!"

I laugh, drawing everyone's attention. "Please guys, let's get ready. We're going and leaving with Lucy _alive._"

**Review~**

**Warning: Next chapter may be short, since it's just Lucy**

**Things to think about:**

**One-What's your favorite Maki-Transformation?**

**Okay, a little challenge. I was thinking how people use paint or whatever to get that 'fanfiction' picture, but I just can't get it. So, if you'd like, you can draw (from the descriptions you can fish from these stories XD) Maki in any way you like: as Rose Positive, glass in the leg, even being harassed by Ikuto (that ought to be interesting…). Well, if you decide to, good luck~ **


	24. Lucy

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Lucy**

**Lucy's POV**

The chains cut into my wrists and ankles. The blood drips slowly and mockingly onto the light-blue tinted tile. Calli covers her eyes, even though every time I ask if she's fine, she says she is. I guess even though she's practically my mother, she has my form of pride: the one that refuses to quit when it's finished. My horns remarkable are still there, so is my head, and the rest of my bloodied body. Well, I guess you could take out a chunk or two to get my present condition. Someone types on the plastic keys of a keyboard behind the one-way glass, as much as it irritates the sht out of me. Then again, I stay calm. I guess having a person almost like a sister to you can change you a lot. Either that, or Calli fcking Character Changed me without my consent. I bite my sliced lip in thought. Yet again, I would turn into Nyuu…

"Should we increase the weight?" a voice 'whispers'.

"Raise it and I swear I'm slaughtering you with my bare hands, not the vectors," I growl, glaring at the glass.

If looks could kill, mine certainly could. The voice gulped and buttons were pushed, the same weighted ball being rolled into the launcher. I can tell seeing I've been hearing it for three hours now. It's like 'first thing on the Lucy list is to immediately chain her to a wall and preform tests'! Yeah. That's how it works. Stuck in here for three hours to, that's just bull! I'm far past contemplating the use of my vectors seeing that pain is my 'Kryptonite' I guess, if you want the worst example I can pull out of my as at the minute.

"L-Lucy-chan?" Calli tugs on my hair.

"Yeah?" I mouth, utterly voiceless.

"I-I sense characters…"

My eyes widen, blood dripping out of my mouth. _No…I'm doing this for them! They shouldn't be saving me! _I stop and sigh. "Nothing I can do," I whisper.

"What?" a voice behind the glass asks.

"Nothing I can do," I repeat louder. "I'm having a pleasant conversation with myself, so I'd appreciate if you let me and that _wonderful little _voice in my head continue uninterrupted!"

Calli giggles. "You look crazy."

"That's because I am," I smirk at the glass. "If they have a problem with it, I dare them to come _right _in and take me into that dark room with that crumpled ball of metal beams. I'm sure I could figure out a way to sleep in it~"

"For your information," I hear the Director himself spit, "we _fixed _that."

The door opens and they unlock the chains. My hands immediately droop to my sides and two bulk soldiers drag my naked and bloodied body out of the room. Calli is tugging my left horn. "Lucy! Lucy! Look! Look!"

I smile as she twirls around on her butt, holding the tips of her tiny shoes as she circles like a amusement park tea-cup. "That's nice," I laugh.

"Shut up," the right soldier beats my right knee with the butt of his gun. "Crazy btch…"

"Anyone here see Bando?" I cackle. "I'd like to say hello."

Calli and I laugh, and the same soldier hits my knee with the gun-butt again. I freeze when I remember Maki and what she calls Sorrow. _Inside…closed in…mad…_Then I remember when _I _saw Sorrow when I was eleven. _Mad. _I'm going insane. Calli's there, but I'm laughing. I'm making fun of them. I want them to suffer. Well, that's what I wanted before. So I _was _insane, and I'm becoming that all over again. Doors open to that same dark room and the same restraint. They force me in and leave me to the silence to think. _Maki, guys, please, I don't want to revert back to that loco psychopath I was…_

…_I just want to be a normal kid again._

Calli glows and smiles. "I'm here, Lucy-chan~" she hugs my helmet they also forced on.

I smile beneath the stupid mask. "Thanks…now we just need to get out. MAKI! GUYS! HURRY!"

They rush in to calm me down, but that doesn't work. I keep yelling uselessly, just to grant myself some decent form of hope.

**Review~**

**Sorry it was short, but like I said at the end of last chapter *shrug***

**Okay, yes she was taken three hours ago because Maki recovers quickly due to X-Negative and they had to plan, get supplies, all that. They are coming to the facility, which is why Calli sensed characters.**

**Something I just want to say: I'm addicted to this site called . Yes. It's called Squiby. Due to such, I am slow as molasses because I can't resist! IT'S DRAWING ME IN! So, if you'd like, check out the site, look for Linkinparkfan9799 (I'm creative, huh~), and click on the little 'adoptions' to help me level them up. I'm just saying this because the cuteness of it actually inspired me to write today~CUTENESS IS MY INSPIRATION~~~~~~~~~**


	25. Prayer

**OMG! THIS STORY IS TIED IN FIRST PLACE FOR MY MOST REVIEWED STORY! Long chapter just for you great reviewers~**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Prayer**

"Evascu Te Lame Ti Oslo," Yuki whispers to the night air. "Lisaji's phrase for 'Many hope's, light will heal you'."

Amu looks around the motor boat uneasily. "Kaki, you sure this is fast enough?" she asks.

Kaki, for once in her short life, shakes her head. "No. To be honest, she's probably de-"

"Shut up," Ikuto clutches his head, staring at the floor of the boat. "Just shut up."

I pat his back. "Are you okay, Ikuto?"

He smiles at me softly, still holding his head. "Yeah, but I don't really think you are."

I ruffle his moonlight strands and his ears appear, tail wagging. "I thought he was a cat, not a dog," Nana blurts.

"He is," Alli informs. "Cats' tails also sway from side to side like so."

Mina yells at Annie for drawing on her crown (when will she learn for Christ's sake?). Nana, Quartz, Hidu, Cassie, Ran, Miki, and Su listen to Proserpine re-cover the plan. Amu sits next to Kaki, standing at the wheel, while telling her directions in Amulet Diamond transformation. Alli and Nana discuss the differences of cats and 'mutts', according to Yoru as he butts in. Yuki is on my left. Ikuto is on my right. Water splashes my back as the small boat speeds off through the murky water. I clasp my hands together and whisper, "Deco seme la."

"That means 'I do pray'," Alli flies over, smiling. "It's a special form of prayer for good luck and achievement."

"Well then, Deco seme la," Kaki chuckles.

"Deco seme la," Ikuto pats my head.

"DECO SEME LA!" Yuki jumps up, the boat not responding so well.

"ACK! YUKI ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" Amu, Nana, and I scream, each clinging to something (in my case, Ikuto).

"Oopsie~" she laughs like the maniac she is.

"_Deco seme la~" _Rosa and Vanessa's voices cheer in my head.

I smile and detach myself from my pervert-of-a-eighteen-year-old. "Alright!" I stand. "LET'S DO THI-AH! KAKI WATCH OUT!"

_**Lilium**_

Something tells me Elizabeth was the one teaching Kaki to drive a boat (-_-). I cough and we cling to whatever rock we can. "Everyone alright?" Ikuto calls out.

Yuki drags Amu up to the surface, both coughing harshly. "Y-ACK-es…" Yuki manages.

"ANOTHER 'no-driving' decree for Kaki," Mina tells Annie. "Write that down."

"Yes Mina-sama~" Annie sings, scribbling it down…

"Annie," I snap.

"Yes~"

"Not. The. Time."

She giggles like a misfit her owner is and scribbles it on her own arm instead. Ikuto looks up. "No way are we going _under_ thi-"

"Character Transformation: X-Negative."

We turn to Kaki as she climbs the dirt with her scythes. Guess Ikuto didn't need to finish in order for her to understand going under the building was practically impossible. "Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" Amu swaps her transformations, flying up to the top.

Nana uses her vectors, seeing she's not particularly hurting anyone and being the 'good girl' she is. Yuki just climbs normally. "Character Transformation: Black Lynx," Ikuto sighs. He uses his claw to get up easier, but he slows down to help Yuki and I, both of which struggling what with the gagged edges. After plenty of palm-slicing and Ikuto-being-a-pervert, we get to the top, only Yuki and I tired and sweating. My energy returns with the feeling of someone licking my ear. "Tired? I could carry you~" Ikuto chuckles.

"MOLESTER!" I cling to Yuki's leg. "Yuki-chan! HELP!"

Proserpine moves for it, but Yuki shakes her head. "No-no, she's being funny."

Proserpine mutters and returns her silverware to wherever she gets it from. Kaki and Amu turn to Nana, who knows the area. "Follow me," she whispers.

We all do. Ikuto manages to keep all his body parts (and cat appendages) to himself for in the meantime. I hold my breath silently, everything eventually turning red with lack of air. "Kitten," Ikuto whispers, "breathe."

I inhale and blink until everything colors itself it's proper color. Nana leads us to a wall. "Are we supposed to go through this?" I ask hoarsely.

She nods. A circle is cut in and drops onto the ground at her feet. "It's called vectors," she giggles silently. "Now, we have to go in groups, otherwise we'd just be picked off one by one."

Ikuto clings to me. "I call Maki~"

"No you don't~" I shove him off. "Yuki?"

She nods and hugs me. "WE'LL FI-"

"SH!" we all hiss.

"Sorry~" she laughs quietly.

"Ikuto with Amu," Kaki sighs. "Nana with me."

We move to our separated halls until Ikuto grabs my elbow. I turn to his sad smile. "Be safe," he kisses my forehead.

"Alright Edward," I mutter, seeing Mommy forced me to read that curse-of-a-book.

He pats my head and we all run to our separate halls. "Deco seme la~" Yuki and I sing together. "So, where are we going?" Yuki asks.

Mina flies up. "Follow your queen!"

"To our death," Quartz giggles.

"Hey!" Mina crosses her arms, pouting.

Nana rolls her eyes and pats Quartz's gleaming head, anime sparkles and an arrow saying 'forgetful' floating around her. "MAKI! GUYS!"

"That's Lucy!" I gasp.

We rush down the hall to come up to a fork in the…facility? "Deco seme la," Annie whispers.

Proserpine refuses to say it. I can tell it's because she's a demon wish and all. "Deco seme la," Yuki and I repeat.

I take one step, and I end up tripping. "OOMPH!"

Sirens blare. _"__Intruder! Intruder!"_

"Jeez, nice work!" Yuki rolls her eyes, heaving me up.

"I don't think-"

"LET ME GO!"

We turn. "Amu! That means…" Yuki covers her mouth.

"IKUTO!" I scream, rushing forward.

"Wait!"

"NANA! QUARTZ!"

"Yes!" they egg themselves.

"MY HEART UNLOCK!" my halo shimmers white. "CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION! **X-POSITIVE!"**

I slide out my Katana swords, clutching the hilts tightly. As I run, the halo glows brighter. _Deco seme la! Deco seme la! _**Deco seme la. **Sorrow? No answer. I shake it off and keep running. Soldiers run in front and turn to me with their guns raised. "Hold it-"

I jump up and twirl, the swords creating a 'fan of death' and decapitating five. I turn to slice through one's chest, and the rest is a bit too gory. Covered in blood, and no better than when I first met Sorrow, I dash forward. "IKUTO!" I call. "IKUTO!"

"Maki?" I hear Lucy call. "MAKI! IN HERE!"

I nod to myself and change direction. I kick a door open to darkness. Scientists turn. "Stop!" they roar, swiping out pistols. "B-"

I'm already next to them, both Katana swords ready. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT LUCY!" I stab the right one through the doctor at the bridge's throat, the other making another a girl (can't have a little creativity?). The spider legs shoot out, yet I don't care. I deflect bullets with ice and spill blood with folded steel. "Deco seme la! De-"

Gas shoots into the room. My breath hitches with the terrible scent. I hold my mouth and nose and run into the beams. I cut Lucy down and help her with the restraints. I cut the helmet in two. She stands and grabs my elbow. "Come on!" she hisses. "We have to go!"

"You're not going anywhere."

She growls and turns to the door. "You-"

I drop my swords. Everything is blackening. **Poison. **"Deco…seme la…I'm sorry…Lucy…"

I collapse. I hear one last thing. "Maki?..._**MAKI!**_"

**Had to keep this up~**

**Next chapter, Yuki comes to the rescue!**

**Things to think about~**

**One-Who thinks Ikuto was also caught?**

**Two-Role-play~Amu is captured, and you know Ikuto is with her. Would you rush off to save them, or just continue to save Lucy?**

**Review~**

**Wow, this is the LONGEST 'Ice and blood' story…cool. **


	26. Demonic Princess

**My story with the most reviews!**

**Right here! **

**EEEP!**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Demonic Princess**

I choke and sputter. I open my eyes to a cold room, also dark as heck. Lucy is next to me, gagged. I try to move, but I'm also tied up, and also gagged apparently. A click of a gun is heard and I shift as best as I can to Director Kakuzawa. As I can vaguely recollect, he's the father of Professor Kakuzawa, the pervert who tried to rape Lucy to 'create a new race'. I narrow my eyes, which Lucy catches. "Good to see you conscious," she says, muffled.

Kakuzawa shoots her knee, making her scream, though muffled enough for nobody outside a ten yard radius to be able to hear. "Shut up. Now, this is a moment I'd like to saver…the execution of a Diclonius Queen…and the elimination of the new 'Frost Spider'. It's a shame there were no tests performed…otherwise your race would not become extinct."

I use my ice advantages to turn my teeth to ice fangs, ripping the gag to shreds. I return my teeth and he shoots my chest. My breath catches. "MAKI!" Lucy struggles, but the more she does, the more the rope, with a tiny blade attached to it, hurts her.

I smile, making Kakuzawa gasp. The ice forces the bullet that almost hit my heart out. "I would suggest that you find a new method of execution…Lucy, where's the maid?"

She blinks with horror and it soon turns to amusement with the knowledge that my condition is nothing to fret over. I force the ice to tear through her gag. I refuse to use the ice on the wrist and ankle rope due to that some veins are in the ice. We both smirk, Kakuzawa firing again. It just causes a faint _dink _against my small wall of ice. "Oh Proserpine~" Lucy and I sing.

Kakuzawa turns and sees some dark shadow my eyes won't figure out. For the first time in my life, I hear him scream, and blood splatters. A knife launches into the wall at my head, so I squeak and duck. "Maki-chan!" Nana and Quartz fly in.

"Lucy!" Calli glomps Lucy's nose.

The shadow walks in. It's Yuki…Her hair is up, bangs drooping in front of her eye-sight. Her eyes are faintly glowing as if she was in _Black Butler_ (don't get me started with Yuki and her love for Sebastian). She has a maid dress consisting of black and blood red coloring ('Emo' the first thing popping to mind rather rudely). Her elbow-long black gloves match her black stockings that are under her heeled-maid boots. Mina flies in, Annie clinging to her to get as far away as whatever transformation Proserpine forced Yuki into. Lucy stares with that 'dude, what the heck' expression while I just stare with horror. And I thought Kaki cosplaying as Lucy was bad! I mean, it's pretty, yes, but JESUS! I shake the thought out and let Yuki until us. When she stands, she smiles. "Character Transformation: Demonic Princess."

"Demonic that's for sure," Lucy hugs us both. "Now let's go. I heard Maki calling out for Ikuto for some reason…"

I remember. "IKUTO!" I rush out.

"Not again," Yuki sighs, fast-walking after me. May I say Proserpine's a fast walker.

Lucy uses her vectors to seem like she's on puppet-strings in mid-air, but she's fast, none the less. "HOLY MOTHER **FCK!**" I hear Kaki shriek. "There's too many!"

"I've killed too many to give up now!" Nana argues.

"But we have to find Ikuto!" Amu snaps. "He was taken, remember?"

"Be glad we saved yo' as just in time!" Kaki growls.

Slicing is heard. Crunch of bone echoes. The slam of skull and metal rings. We stop to see all three fighting, but no Ikuto. I growl. "My heart unlock!" I glow, the halo as well. "Character Transformation: X-Positive!"

Honestly, I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm upset. My energy is wearing out. I don't care though. I'm going to find Ikuto. I shake my head and force Quartz out, now in Character Transformation: Rose Positive. "Hey!" she pouts.

"Remember when we first met Mack?" I whisper. "The note-board?"

"_Oh yeah!" _Nana cheers inside. _"__Come on Quartz!"_

"Okay~" Quartz twirls.

The quarter-note pendent appears on the chain, yes, and the note-board appears next to me. I jump on and kick off. "Fend them off! I'll find Ikuto!"

Yuki comes with of course. Everyone follows, of course, while making sure nobody touches me. "Why would you want to save a pervert?" Yuki, obviously talking Proserpine-talk, shakes her head.

I huff, eyes closed. "Nobody gets it, do they?" She raises a brow, in both herself and demon-self I guess. "No matter how perverted Ikuto is towards me, he's the one who's always…_there_…He's the only one that really faces me and asks me if something I feel is true or not. He's the only…guy…I've seen…well…cry."

"Oh, so my crying somehow tugs you're little heart strings?"

The board freezes. I straighten and turn to Ikuto, just up ahead, dragging unconscious soldiers behind him. I smile. "Hey."

"Yo," he chuckles. "So, are we living here now, or going home?"

"Good question!" Lucy grunts as someone shoots her arm. I jump off the board and kick it towards her so she lands on it and crashes into at least three soldiers, knocking them unconscious as their heads smack against the ground. "Sssttrrriiiikkke!" I cheer.

"_Self-destruct: initiated."_

"**ARE YOU FCKING KIDDING ME?**" we all scream up at the ceiling. We stand there idiotically for a few seconds before we all race for an exit.

"Which way?" Ikuto gulps.

"Character Transformation! AMULET DIAMOND!" Amu screams. "Left!"

Lucy pushes Nana, Yuki, and Amu forward. Ikuto pulls Kaki and I on as well. Kaki is silent. "What's wrong with you?" I snap.

"Anyone else feel like we're in too many situations at once?" she just blinks.

"We _all _feel that way!" everyone snaps at her (including moi~).

As the beeping and red lights increases, Amu leads us to a hall with a door leading outside at the end. We all rush for it. Even the dramatic countdown is added. Amu turns into Amulet Heart and flies forward. Lucy uses her vectors, as does Nana. Yuki and Ikuto use their cat like abilities. I force myself into X-Positive, no matter how much my low energy regrets such. I pull Kaki forward and toss her out.

"_3, 2, 1."_

I jump forward, the facility exploding (James Bond everybody!). Metal slices my back and my fatigue causes my characters to pop out. I fall off the edge of the rock and plummet. "MAKI-CHAN!" they squeal.

Someone catches me, sighing. "Jeez, you're more trouble than you are sexy."

I yawn and narrow my eyes at Ikuto. "Oh fck you, pussy."

"Why, I look forward to that~" he purrs, smirking nastily.

"I-…Oh whatever," I yawn. "Just let me sleep."

"Maki-chan…" Nana and Quartz giggle. "Good night~~"

"Go…" I shut my eyes. I know Nana and Quartz return to their eggs in my pockets, sleeping as well.

I feel multiple hands on my head or arms, both human and character. "Good night, Maki-chan~" everyone says as I fade into the land of rainbows and unicorns fighting against machine-guns and cannibals. Yep. Maki Kia Rules Land.

**Review~**

**I'm thinking about two more chapters. How does that sound? Too much? Too little? I DON'T KNOW! *tee-he* of course, that's why I asked.**

**Think:**

**One-Does every facility have a self-destruct?**

**Two-What was your favorite moment(s) in this installment?**

**Review~**


	27. Returning Again

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Returning Again**

When we get back to the inn, it's morning. Mayu and Yuka freak out over everyone covered in blood (mostly because we were cut up a lot on the trip back). Kota cooks food for all of the 'bleeding, gory looking ones' (in which he received quite the number of glares). Kaki sits at my left and Ikuto at my right (again). Kaki genuinely stuffs her face with the rice and chicken and manages to scarf it all down before the rest of us get half of our bowls done. Then she swipes mine, in which I hold no objection to. To be honest, I'm not hungry after slaughtering who-knows-how-many soldiers with _families _and _friends _and the basic loved ones. Despite that, Ikuto nudges my arm with his elbow and I turn to him offering his own, the chopsticks out of it of course. "Want mine?" he asks innocently.

I shake my head and pat his, the cat appendages appearing. Of course, that results in the '_donk__'_ sound Kota and Yuka's chopsticks make against the table. The rest of us laugh, even Lucy with a bullet in her knee. "I used to be an adventurer," she jokes, Yuki then joining in, "but then I took an arrow to the knee!"

We all laugh at that one, a little guilt floating over our heads. I'm serious, the word 'guilt' in spelt out above each and everyone's head. Not-so-surprisingly, we all start stabbing them with chopsticks, even the characters, who aren't so successful. Mina, of course, gets her crown knocked off and starts massacring all the innocent 'guilt's. Hidu is just having fun (meaning doing the exact same for a different purpose). Nana and Quartz are being _beaten _by them. Alli freaks out and uses her spear-thingy (I can't name things! If I have kids, I'll forget their names are 'Bob' and 'Bob Number Two'!). Calli uses one of Lucy's chopsticks, which provides her with decent distancing. Cassie is beating them senseless with a microphone. Yoru is just napping in Ikuto's pocket, in his little egg that I swear I will one day squish and brainwash Ikuto to not be perverted and do only as I say (every girlfriend's dream~).

When we settle down, Yuka forces all of us into the mats, in which I'm forced with Ikuto in the same mat, seeing he 'called it' and also defended his statement with the fact that his last call to be paired up with me in the facility was denied, so I owed him this. *Deep breath* That was a mouthful of a sentence. Of course, my 'wittle witty' is confused by the deep breath. "Trouble breathing?" he asks, nudging his cheek deeper into my shoulder.

"No, just tired of sleeping with the same perv every day," I giggle. "Maybe if I could woo another…Life would be interesting!"

He pouts. "You'd cheat on your cat? How cold."

"Oh whatever," I pat his head, the ears appearing and ticking y skin. I laugh for such. "H-Hey! That tickles!"

He purrs and hugs me. "Good."

Lucy enters with a happy expression. "Hey forced-love-birds," Ikuto glares at her from the corner of his eye, still remaining in his position, "Mrs. Kia is here."

"WHAT?" I sit up, Ikuto being thrown up with.

"NYA!" he yelps as he crashes onto his back. He glares at the ceiling. "YORU!"

"S-Sorry-nya!" said character laughs.

As they bicker (more like Ikuto constantly flicks the stupid character), I rush out behind Lucy to the backyard, where Mommy is in front of the portal, swirling and open. Zero is next to her, Kaname on her other side. Tadase is also here, right in front of the portal. "Hello, Maki-san!" Tadase waves.

I look around to Kiseki and Hishu bickering. Yuki comes out and Mina spots them, flying over and kicking both. Then the three make the argument louder (if possible). Nana flies to Kiuie and hugs him, making me smile. "MY BABY!" Mom (immediately suspended from the 'Mommy' privilege). "OH I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Hey!" Kaki calls from the door. "I'm here to!"

"OH MY OTHER BABY!" Mommy (immediately promoted to 'Mommy' privilege for embarrassing Kaki~) squeals. "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT BOTH OF YOU!"

I laugh. Kaki glares. Ikuto comes out with a Yoru making the face with swirly eyes, gaping mouth, and stars circling his head. He smirks and suddenly hugs me, Zero stiffening. "Why, hello Kiryu," Ikuto chuckles, licking my ear.

"OI! DON'T LICK ME JUST TO GET SOMEONE JEALOUS!" I scream.

Lucy laughs as Zero and Ikuto start fighting (in both tenses) and Kaname bows his head at said Diclonius. "Thank you for taking care of Miss Kia and Miss Hoshino while we weren't able to."

"Oh don't just thank me," Lucy laughs.

Yuka and Kota come out with Mayu and Nana behind them. Calli and Alli fly around and converse with the characters. Amu trudges out and her characters greet Kiseki warmly. "Hello Hinamori-san!" Tadase smiles. "Are you well?"

"Y-Yes, Tadase-kun!" Amu blushes.

"Love~Love~LOVE~" Nana and Quartz mimic El.

Kiuie motions shooting an arrow, like cupid, and Tadase and Amu start immediately defending themselves. "Kiddy King's in lo-ove~" Ikuto taunts.

"S-Shut up!" Tadase glares.

I roll my eyes and turn to Lucy, hugging her. "Visit, okay Lucy?"

She blinks and smiles, patting my head. "Sure."

"YAY~" Kaki tackles her, both falling on the ground. "BETTER ONEE-CHAN IS VISITING!"

"GET THIS FCKING PSYCHOPATH OFF ME!" Lucy tries to push Kaki off.

Nana shakes her head. Mayu giggles and helps, along with Yuka and Kota. I skip over to Nana and hug her. "Will you visit?" I cock my head to the side.

"Maybe, maybe not," she smiles. "Depends on what happens I guess."

I bow to Kota and Yuka. I drag Ikuto away from Zero, scolding both. Mommy laughs and forces Amu, Tadase, Zero, Kaname, Yuki, Kaki, Ikuto, and I all into the portal, waving good-bye to them. The yellow portal is there, in which Mommy, with unknown strength, shoves us all through. We all land in my backyard. "HOME!" Yuki hugs a tree (rather painfully I might add).

"Yay~" Amu cheers. Then she glares. "RAN!"

Said character yelps. "She's mad! She's mad!"

"Is that programmed into you guys or something?" I ask my own characters.

Nana and Quartz laugh and dance around my head. I smile. We're home. Again. But it still feels nice.

**Review~**

**One more chappie!**

**So, I'm putting the next installment info on here and the next one, just so **_**I **_**remember it! (tee-he).**

**Oh, and anyone notice Maki is sort of like that 'hard-shell, soft-center' type of girl? You know, she's rough on the outside, tries to be indifferent and gloomy, but in the inside she's really just a suger-crazed hypie?**

**Next installment!**

**Rosario+Vampire and Shugo Chara crossover~**

**Eat You Alive**

**Info (not summary): Okay, so Maki is back (again) and this time the portal is green. Kaki, Yuki, and Maki alone are sent into Yokai Academy with Maki's characters replaced with Yoru! With new characters and new friends also comes a new threat…someone called Armagedon.**


	28. Another Chapter of Life Ended

**Last Chapter of 'Get Out Alive'. Now, to answer xDemonChickx, no, Kuroshitsuji on the list. But, but, BUT! The eighth installment is like an Anime's OVA. Extra stuff that doesn't go with the main story. Well, except the fact that it's based after all of this craziness. So it's possible that they might go to Kuroshitsuji somehow (I might think of something ^^).**

**Enjoy!**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Get Out Alive**

**Another Chapter of Life Ended**

It's true. Another chapter of my life has come to a close…I guess. I know Sorrow had a character with a red 'X', that being one reason we were sent to Vampire Knight. I know that I shouldn't really be friends with anybody, otherwise they might end up like Amma, Umma, and Mack. Yet again, I also learned that I'm selfish enough to keep the loved ones I have currently there. Well…in some cases I'd be glad to keep them away. Like when Ikuto is talking about milk again (-_-;). Well, since it's the next morning, I think I should wake up now. Wait…It's Valentine's Day. Crp. With caution, I open my eyes slowly and scream, rolling off. I also scold myself mentally. Shouldn't I be used to Ikuto in my bed by now? Ugh. BAKA! Or stupid, which ever. I glare at the pervert waving at me from the bed, smirking and a rose in his teeth. "If you're using that as a sexual reference," I growl, "I'm feeding you to Kaki."

"Who am I eating?" Kaki barges in, along with a knife and fork.

"OOH~ I WANT SOME!" Yuki runs next to her.

I blink. "Guys. Nobody's actually eating anyone. And what is with the cannibalism lately? I still have nightmares about Yuki pouring salt on my arm! (Chapter Four: Kidz)."

"Easy," they both say, "HUMANS HAVE MORE PROTEIN!"

I am _**strongly **_convinced my whole life is just one huge nightmare and that I'll wake up, at the age of seven, with a new step-dad engaged to my mom. None of this is real. Nana and Quartz pop out of their eggs and rub their cute, big eyes. "Maki-chan, we sense a chara…" they yawn before they can finish 'character'. That, or they were too tired of saying 'character' over and over and OVER and _OVER_ and _**OVER**_.

I nod and stand, plucking the rose from between Ikuto's teeth, his lips pouting after I chuck it. I walk past Kaki and Yuki, who follow and just dump the silverware in planters on the stands. Mommy opens the door as I'm at the middle of the staircase and lets out a blooding curdling screech, slamming the door shut. "MOM?" I gasp, rushing the rest of the way.

Mom is covering her eyes. Someone taps on the door. "Uh…that was meant for Maki…sorry?"

I tug Mom away, her shaking her head like she just saw…"What the…" I gap at Lucy, wearing some form of Jason (Friday the 13th) costume with heavy amounts of fake blood…at least I _hope _it is…On the hockey mask, it says 'Ikuto' in crazy scrawled letters. "Are you _trying _to give my mother a heart attack?"

"Actually I was hoping to convince you that this is what you're dating," Lucy motions her chainsaw to the costume she so wears. "So…" she rocks on her feet. "…Is Ikuto here?"

"That better not be real," I point to the chainsaw. "We have a Kaki in the house, ya' know."

"Man it's hard to breathe with this!" she suddenly states, ripping the mask off. "You try it, this is what hockey players have to live with!"

"Nah," I shake my head. "Any-"

"LUCY!"

"ACK! KAKI!"

"Ooh~Chainsaw!"

"NO!"

In so, Kaki chases Lucy around the yard for the chainsaw. Yuki and I just pull up foldable chairs and eat popcorn to enjoy the show. Ikuto comes down to us doing that, Lucy still running away from Kaki, and Mommy stirring water in a pot on the oven, eyes wide and traumatized (like she's not enough already). "Did I miss something?" he stretches, his shirt pulling up to above his belly-button.

Yoru is on his shoulder, napping with faint little 'Z's floating around him (I swear, anime-land is getting to my head). Nana and Quartz come down at last, fully awake and sit on my head. I often toss popcorn up to them, Quartz rolling on her back once she catches it. Mina and Annie come out of Yuki's pocket. Proserpine floats out of a school bag she's carrying. "Ah~Wonderful day today!" Mina laughs with triumph. "No false kings, just the one and only! Plus her loyal subjects~"

"You are happy today," Proserpine bows. "Tea, m' lady?"

"Yes! In fact…tea for everyone! Except the pervert, just give him poison."

Proserpine smirks and nods, flying away. I face-palm. Yuki shakes her head. "Mina, you just told Proserpine to kill Maki's boyfriend."

Mina freezes and flies after her like a bolt. "DO NOT ACTUALLY KILL THE PERVERT! I REPEAT! DO NOT ACTUALLY KILL THE PERERT!"

I laugh and stare at the sky, closing my eyes. _A green portal. That's all that I see. __**Go through it**__, a voice bids. __**Trust me, Maki. I-**_**DON'T TRUST HER! DON'T TRUST ARMAGEDON!** I wince and hold my head with one hand, opening my eyes. "Something wrong?" Yuki asks.

"She just misses her cat," Ikuto chuckles, now right next to me. "Isn't that right…"

LICK! "YOU SICK PEDOPHILE!" I slap at him to absolutely no avail. That's only because I'm slapping air. "Huh?"

LICK! "Got you."

"Hey…" Lucy growls. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Crash!

Bang!

…Me-yow?

WHY IS MY HOUSE BECOMING CANADA! Someone taps on my head and I look up to Zero. "Hello," he waves.

"Did you just get here?" I cock my head to the side.

"Well, yeah. The portal _is _on the tree," he points to a tree somewhat back at the left side of my house.

"Ah…Well, hello."

He sits next to me on the ground and Yuki, Zero, and I (plus characters) watch Lucy try to eliminate Ikuto while Kaki treats the now-won chainsaw like a teddy-bear without sustaining injury. Annie, of course, gets bored. "Annie," Yuki sighs.

I just gulp. "Why you…" Zero grinds his teeth together.

"EEP!" Annie flies away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Zero roars, chasing after her.

What did she draw _this _time? Oh, only 'I love vampires' on his cheek.

**Review~**

**Hope that wasn't a cliffy.**

**Next installment!**

**Rosario+Vampire and Shugo Chara crossover~**

**Eat You Alive**

**Info (not summary): Okay, so Maki is back (again) and this time the portal is green. Kaki, Yuki, and Maki alone are sent into Yokai Academy with Maki's characters replaced with Yoru! With new characters and new friends also comes a new threat…someone called Armagedon.**

**Well, see you in 'Eat You Alive'!**


End file.
